SWAT Kats JakeRazor X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets Jake and Chance? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC AND MAKING THIS STORY! OC is long author note.
1. Meeting Alexis

Scroll down for story and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link

Looks in picture: qKWZBUYvfdWDBJq9klPRGoZMJFw=/fit-in/300x900/filters:no_upscale():origin()/pre14/6235/th/pre/i/2016/288/6/2/sk_scarlett_silverbell_misty_by_

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex or Lexi

Nicknames by others: Angel( Jake/Razor)

Name as a Swat Kat: Kira

Gender: Female

Age: 21 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Kat/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Raven

Hair type: Straight

Hair length: Picture

Cat fur color: Solid white

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Alexis's singing voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Favorite perfume: Beach Nights( Summer Marshamllow)

Quote:"Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, body wash, etc: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=196218979

Usual clothes: untitled_272/set?id=204534655 (The wolf head is a birthmark on Alexis's right shoulder)

Date clothes: untitled_356/set?id=215207034

Hot summer day clothes: cgi/set?id=215389152

Stage clothes: untitled_323/set?id=208242298

Training clothes: untitled_321/set?id=208242082

Fight clothes: untitled_318/set?id=207458844

Birthday clothes: cgi/set?id=215389868

Night clothes: untitled_324/set?id=208242333

Alexis's theme in kat form: Behind these hazel eyes /1EtT4lFF3Zc

Battle song in kat form: Lost in paradise /clcfNNUCzL0

Alexis and Jake/Razor's theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Abilities: Super hearing and super smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky an sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, training, cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, drawing, watching the sunset, cooking, reading, and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, adventure, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite gum: Winter mint

Favorite book: White fang

Favorite candy: Butterfinger

Favorite holiday: Valentines day

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite drinks: Milkshake

Favorite desserts: Peanut butter fudge

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Favorite songs: I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, The lion is an angel, Lost in paradise, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Jake/Razor

Closest friend out of everyone: Jake/Razor

Close friends: Jake/Razor and Chance/T-bone

Best friends: Jake/Razor, Chance/T-bone, and Callie

Friends: Jake/Razor, Chance/T-bone, and Callie

Enemies: Anyone evil

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed

Wolf form

Looks in picture: albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ~c200

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex or Lexi

Nicknames by others: Angel( Jake/Razor)

Gender: Female

Age: 2 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Kat/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white and with places of very light silver( The silver is in the same places as in the picture)

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: The red /watch?v=GGav0SBGGWc

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel /lveeYopGtOQ

Alexis and Jake/Razor's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories: m/set?.embedder=17939155&.svc=copypaste-and&id=193843471

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Jake/Razor

Closest friend out of everyone: Jake/Razor

Close friends: Jake/Razor and Chance/T-bone

Best friends: Jake/Razor, Chance/T-bone, and Callie

Friends: Jake/Razor, Chance/T-bone, and Callie

Enemies: Anyone evil

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed

(Beginning of story)

One morning while Alexis comes across a salvage yard and decides to go look around for a place to bed down or rest. As soon as Alexis finds a place to rest she collapses and falls unconscious. After a little while Alexis wakes up but quickly realizes she is no longer outside but inside on a couch.

"Hey buddy she's awake!" A voice says getting Alexis's attention and seeing a skinny rusty red looking kat and then larger and more muscular yellowish tan looking kat come in.

"Who are you two? Where am I?" Alexis asks sitting up.

"I'm Jake Clawson and this is my partner Chance Furlong. We found you outside next to the fence and we brought you inside our house and placed you on the couch you looked weak." The rusty red kat says.

"Oh um thank you for helping me I guess." Alexis says.

"So where do you live we can take you home or we can call your family to come get you?" Chance asks. Alexis gives a sad look.

"I don't have a home I petty much just wander around on my own and for my family the were killed when I was young." Alexis says.

"Well you can stay with us if you like." Jake offers.

"Are you sure I don't want to intrude?" Alexis asks.

"Yea we're sure its fine." Chance says.

"Well ok then." Alexis says.

"By the way I'm Alexis Hathaway but everyone calls me Alex or Lexi for short." Alexis says.

"Wow that's a pretty name." Jake says.

"Thank you." Alexis says blushing slightly.

"It's nice to meet you Alexis let me show you to the room you will be staying in." Jake says showing Alexis to her room.

"If you need anything just all ok." Jake says.

"Ok I will." Alexis says sitting down on the bed.


	2. Secret revealed

After a couple of weeks of living with Jake and Chance one morning Alexis decides to go off on her own into the woods to train. After a while Alexis shifts into wolf form and jumps at branches breaking them and taking them down to the ground. Alexis then sits down panting.

"It's mornings like this when I wish I had somebody to train with like I used to at least I wont be wasting my energy on jumping. Dang it what was it my friend Kira used to tell me push from my back legs and time my jump so I'm not using so much of my energy? Oh well I guess I'll figure it out eventually for now better to work on something else." Alexis says while then making ice shards form around her and focusing on the trees.

"Well somebody is good at sneaking off." A voice says scaring Alexis and making ice shards fly everywhere. Alexis then sees the Jake and Chance scattering out of the way of the ice.

"Oops sorry I'm just not used to people sneaking up on me. Well that and I'm used to training by myself." Alexis says.

"Its ok we shouldn't have snuck up on your. So this is what you really are?" Chance asks receiving a sad look from Alexis.

"Yes and I'm sorry for deceiving you I'll leave if you want." Alexis says.

"No its ok besides we've been hiding something from you as well but seeing this we know that we can tell you and you can protect yourself." Jake says as he shares a nod with Chance.

"The vigilante fighters called Swat Kats that you saw on the news yesterday morning they're us we're the vigilantes." Chance says.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who was hiding something." Alexis says.

"Um can you at least give us a warning next time your gonna train by yourself or if your gonna train using your elemental powers at least so we don't get hit with something." Jake says. Alexis smiles slightly.

"I don't usually give people warnings since I try to train early in the mornings and by myself when using my powers but if you want a warning you'll get a warning." Alexis says smirking slightly.

"Think fast." Alexis says using her ice powers to shoot ice at Jake and Chance causing them to scatter in different directions. Jake looks at Alexis who is laughing as he then looks at Chance nodding.

"If your wanting to play we'll play. Let's see how you do against us both." Jake says as he and Chance charge at Alexis attacking her in different directions but Alexis swiftly avoids their attacks. The group continues this for a couple of hours before deciding to walk back to MegaKat City.

"Alexis how you like to become a Swat Kat?" Jake asks.

"I'd like that." Alexis says smiling.


	3. Nightmares

The next night Alexis starts growling and fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads outside and lays down outside on the ground and begins crying. Alexis then hears footsteps and turns around to see Jake.

"I heard you fighting in your sleep are you ok?" Jake asks.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something and if you don't tell me I'll just keep asking you about it until you tell me." Jake says. Alexis sighs knowing he she can trust him even if she doesn't want to talk about the dream.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly.

"What was it about Alex?" Jake asks. Alexis looks at Jake with tears in her eyes. Jake then gently pulls Alexis into gentle hug.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-mothers and my packs death and the w-wolf who did it. Chaos kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-born." Alexis says crying.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Jake says trying to calm Alexis down.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that wolfs voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Jake says.

"Go back to sleep Alexis. You can stay with me tonight in mine and Chance's room that way you wont be alone after that dream." Jake says as he and Alexis head quietly to his and Chance's room. Alexis lays down quietly next to Jake.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Jake says before falling asleep quickly.


	4. The Metallikats

The next morning Alexis goes with Jake and Chance out on patrol in the Turbokat.

"Thermal sensor has detected an explosion by the harbor." T-bone says.

"Better take a look." Razor says. Once at the harbor Kira, Razor, T-bone see a building on fire at the harbor.

"Its the tuna factory. Oh what waste." T-bone says.

"Wonder what caused that fire?" Kira asks.

"Lowering x-ray scope." Razor says lowering the scope just as T-bone spots some kind of vehicle.

"What the heck was that?" T-bone asks.

"Whatever it was its going over two hundred miles an hour." Razor says.

"Well good I'm going after it." T-bone says.

"Negative T-bone we've got their priorities." Razor says.

"X-ray scope reveals activity inside that burning building. We gotta help them first. Put us in hubber mode T-bone I'm gonna try a foam bomb." Razor says.

"Roger that." T-bone says. Razor then launches the bomb putting the fire out.

"Fires under control. Going in to help casualties." T-bone says.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived." Razor says seeing some vehicles pull up next to the building.

"Which is our cue to split they can get inside faster than us." T-bone says as he, Kira, and Razor go back to their base.

 ***Time skip***

Later back a the base Alexis come into the living room seeing Jake reading the news paper and Chance watching cartoons on the tv.

"You guys seen the paper?" Jake asks.

"No what's wrong?" Alexis asks.

"News on how that fire maybe started in the first place." Jake say as he puts the paper in front of Chance.

"Hey I'm trying to watch Scaredy Kat its a eighty hour marathon." Chance says.

"It was about that fire we put out. Paper says it was cause by a pair of robots called the Metallikats." Jake says.

"Fine. Let Feral handle it now if you don't mind I'm trying to watch Scaredy Kat." Chance says.

"Chance it says here the mayors in danger." Jake says.

"Look watch what happens when Scaredy Kat opens he closet again." Chance says as Jake moves out from in front of the tv.

"Callie could be in danger too." Jake says.

"He does have a point Chance since Callie is the mayors assistant." Alexis says. Chance then rushes off out of the room and comes back dressed in his Swat Kat uniform.

"Hey come on you slouches. We've got work to do." T-bone says. Alexis and Jake then change and they all three take off in the Turbokat.

"Got an interesting emergency call coming in T-bone. Try the police ban Kira." Razor says. Kira then tunes in the police scan so they can hear and make out what is being said.

"Could be the Metallikats. What do you say guys?" Razor asks.

"I say lets kick some robot tail." Chance says.

"I'm in." Kira says.

"Lowering shark missile now." Jake says as they get over top off the vehicle they saw earlier and launches a missile at the vehicle and grabbing it with the missile and ripping the top of the vehicle off resulting in a missile being launched at them back.

"Hang on to your stomach we're climbing." T-bone says making the Turbokat go straight up.

"Just glad I skipped lunch." Razor says.

"My thoughts too." Kira says.

"You two can forget about supper too if we can't shake this missile." T-bone says trying to shake the missile.

"Three meters and closing." Razor says.

"Its a heat seeker. It's staying right on our engine exhaust." T-bone says.

"Like trying to loose your own shadow." Razor says.

"This shadows carrying high explosions." T-bone says.

"Callie's calling on the distress ban." Razor says.

"One crisis at a time. Guess its time for plan C." T-bone says.

"Aww T-bone I hate plan C." Razor says.

"No other choice kiddo prepare for engine shut down." T-bone says as he shuts the engines down.

"Engines cold. Launching decoy missile." Razor says launching a missile and the missile that was after them goes after the other missile and explodes.

"Good job you guys what a team." Razor says.

"We're not out of the woods yet. The engines wont restart." T-bone says at the Turbokat starts going down. Kira grabs hold of her chair worried.

"This is why I hate plan C." Razor says.

"We have to eject." Razor says.

"No way!" T-bone says.

"How did I know you were gonna say that." Razor says.

"Whatever you guys are gonna do hurry up and do it!" Kira says panicked.

"Come on baby you can do it! One tiny miracle is all I ask." T-bone says pressing a button and the engines the starting.

"I though we bought the big litter box for sure that time but the Turbokat came through for us just like always." T-bone says.

"Hey T-bone its Callie again." Razor says.

"Yes Mrs. Briggs? What's the problem?" T-bone asks picking up a communicator.

"I'm in the Mayors office T-bone and right now I could really really use your help." Callie says.

"Mayors office." T-bone says as they head over to the mayors office. Kira then sees Callie falling out of the window and shoots a net catching her.

"Hey need a lift?" T-bone asks.

"It about time you guys. Catch you on your lunch hour?" Callie asks relieved. T-bone then lands the Turbokat on the ground and Razor helps Callie out of the net.

"Careful Mrs. Briggs." Razor says.

"Thanks Razor." Callie says as she, Kira, and Razor then move out of the way of some blasts.

"Kira and I will get the mayor. You stay here." Razor says as he and Kira go up the stairs and knock down a door seeing one of the robot kats.

"We're right here Mack." Razor says as he fires his weapon at Mack giving him an electric shock but Mack pulls the weapon off.

"Guess were better built then I thought." Mack says as he picks up Kira and Razor and tosses them at the ground just as Callie sprays him with water using the fire hose. Kira then shifts into wolf form and jumps in front of Callie growling.

"Don't you know a rust proof robot when you see one?" Mack says knocking the hose out of Callie's hands. Kira then jumps at Mack and tries biting into his arm but gets thrown at the wall. Kira yelps hitting the wall. Razor then hits Mack with some kind of a substance in a can just as he turns around. Callie then runs over to Kira helping her to her feet.

"Party's over." Mack says as he was ready to fire at Razor until he starts malfunctioning and runs off.

"Are you ok Kira?" Callie asks.

"I'm alright thank you." Kira says shifting back to kat form.

 ***Time skip***

Kira and Razor soon meet T-bone outside once hearing that the robot kats Mack and Molly were destroyed. Kira, Razor, and T-bone then leave in the Turbokat. Once back in their regular clothes and have received what was left of the Metallikats destroyed bodies Alexis, Chance, and Jake load the scraps in the back of Professor Hackle's truck for him.

"Well there you go Professor Hackle hope you can use the stuff." Jake says.

"Oh yes thank you lads and lass. This will advance my research considerably." Professor Hackle says.

"Sure Professor glad to help." Chance says as they wave goodbye to Professor Hackle as he drive off.

"Alexis how is your arm you got thrown at that wall pretty hard are you ok?"Jake asks.

"Its ok Jake don't worry." Alexis says.

"Well at last let me take a look ok." Jake says.

"Alright." Alexis says going inside with Jake for him to look at her arm.


	5. Bride of the Pastmaster

On the way to help a ship Alexis spots the creature attacking it.

"What the heck is that thing?" Kira asks thinking wondering what to do.

"So that's why no oil tank has been able to reach MegaKat City." Razor says.

"Yea long line to the gas pump. All because of some oil sucking eel." T-bone says.

"Well the sucks stops here." Razor says.

"This should pry him away." Razor says launching a pincer missile.

"Bingo. Pincer missile works every time." Razor says as the missile makes the eel let go of the ship and fall into the water.

"Every time but today sure shot." T-bone says as the eel comes back out of the water looking angry.

"Lovely its angry." Kira says.

"In coming." T-bone says steering the Turbokat out of the way of some spikes from the eel but gets hit with one of the spikes in one of the wings of the Turbokat. Kira then hears Razor coughing and sounding like he is gagging.

"Razor talk to me buddy. Are you hit?" T-bone asks.

"No. Fur ball." Razor says as he coughs up a fur ball.

"Well now that you've gotten that off your chest. What about the crew dude?" T-bone says as the eel goes after the ship again.

"Time to cut him off. Buzz saw missiles away." Razor says launching buzz saw missiles but only making the eel let go of the ship and shoot more spikes at the Turbokat.

"I got an idea but it means going head to head with motor mouth." Razor says. Razor then launches a missile into the mouth of the eel causing it to explode.

"Bingo." Razor says. Kira then sees what was left of the eel flying up and hitting the ship.

"Aww crud we just had the Turbokat washed." T-bone says.

"Looks like we ended the oil embargo single handedly." T-bone says.

"Yea but we're leaving empty handed. Thanks to that oil guzzler I've only got one missile left." Razor says.

"Piece of cake. We'll reload back at the hanger and get that scalely souvenir off our wing." T-bone says just as he flies the Turbokat near what looks to be vortex with lightning.

"What the heck is with the skies that doesn't look like any normal weather." Kira says.

"Now that's what I call a sudden storm." T-bone says.

"If didn't know better I'd say its one of the Pastmaster's time vortexes." Razor says.

"Let's avoid it shall we." T-bone says trying to steer the Turbokat away from the vortex but it proves no good as something is pulling them back into the vortex.

"Crud why do you always have to be right Razor!?" T-bone asks.

"This is one time I wish I wasn't!" Razor says.

"T-bone go to maximum boosters!" Razor says.

"I'm over the red line now!" T-bone says as the Turbokat gets sucked into the vortex and thrown out the other side of it.

"Gotta pull up." T-bone says as the Turbokat crashes into some tree knocking them down and lands.

"Not one of your smoothest landings hot shot." Razor says.

"I'll say." Kira says.

"Hey we're in one piece aren't we?" T-bone asks.

"Basically. From the looks of it with a little work the Turbokat will fly again." Razor says as, Kira, and T-bone get out of the Turbokat.

"Fly where? Looks like we've gone in one Era and out the other." T-bone says getting the spike out of the wing.

"Guys I'm gonna take a look at our surroundings I don't regonize where we are exactly." Kira says walking around close to the guys and the Turbokat.

"Got any idea of where we are and might be?" Razor asks as Kira walks over to him.

"No I don't like I said I don't regonize anything." Kira says as she helps Razor with one of the wings while T-bone goes over to a sword sticking out of a stone.

"Well from the looks of that sword I'd say we've landed in the dark ages." Razor says as T-bone tries to pull the sword out and some people with weapons start running over.

"Definitely dark ages." Razor says throwing a piece if the wing at two of the attackers knocking them down. Kira then uses her wind abilities to knock some of the attackers down.

"The woods are crawling with these guys." T-bone says. Razor then fires some nets at some of the attackers.

"The girl is a witch she is at league with the two sorcerers." One of the attackers says.

"I am not a witch!" Kira says.

"Listen you dark age dim wits. We're pilots not wizards." T-bone says blocking an attack. Razor then fires his weapon at one of the attackers tying him up and knocking him down in front of a lady kat who looks similar to Callie.

"What magic is this?" The lady kat says.

"Callie." T-bone says.

"Mrs. Briggs." Razor says.

"Callie." Kira says.

"I am Callista queen of Megalith City and you are the enemy." Callista says using her amulet to knock the spike out of T-bone's hands.

"They called us sorcerers." Razor says.

"Listen we're not who you think." T-bone says just as Callista blasts him, Kira, and Razor with her amulet.

"Silence. Finish them off." Callista says.

"Lets kick some tail." T-bone says. Razor then tosses some of the attackers away from him.

"Destroy them. Strike a blow against the Pastmaster." Callista says.

"Pastmaster? We're not working for that little creep." T-bone says knocking some of the attackers down.

"Yea we're the good guys." Razor says tripping an attacker.

"Trust us we're telling the truth." Kira says tackling an attacker at a tree. Razor then pulls a sword out of a stone.

"The dragon sword. Could he be the one foretold." A attacker says just as he was bout to attacker Razor but stops.

"The warrior who pulls the sword from the stone shall be the hero who saves us from the Pastmaster." Callista says.

"Hey I loosened it up for him." T-bone says as he and Kira walk over to Razor.

"I told you we're the good guys." Razor says. Kira then feels the ground start to shake. Kira then shifts into wolf form growling.

"Kira that may not be a good idea until they know they can trust us." T-bone says.

"You mean trust me. I'm not gonna hide my true self. Look I was raised to fight for what's right and to protect others and I'll die fighting to protect Callista and the others as what I really am." Kira says.

"Now we'll find out if the legend is true." One of the attackers says as they all run except for Kira, Callista, Razor, and T-bone.

"Good luck my warrior." Callista says showing Razor some affection before she runs off. Kira growls a little bit.

"Looks like your having pretty good luck so far." T-bone says.

"Wonder why everybody took off in such a hurry." Razor says as a giant cyclops almost steps on him and T-bone but Kira tackles them out of the way and then the three start running. Razor then stabs the cyclops in the foot with the sword causing cyclops to hold its foot screaming as Razor falls to the ground right as T-bone picks him up and starts running.

"Don't take this hero mumbo jumbo too seriously buddy." T-bone says.

"Yea this isn't exactly our time so we could seriously get hurt here or worse." Kira says.

"The Pastmaster." Kira, T-bone, and Razor say as they hear the Pastmaster's voice but don't see him.

"Just keeping an eye on you." The Pastmaster says. Kira looks around only seeing her friends and the Cyclops wondering where the Pastmaster is before focusing back on the Cyclops.

"You can run but you cant hide." The Pastmaster says just as Kira, Razor, and T-bone jump into one of their vehicles that was hidden in the Turbokat.

"Why hide when we can ride!" T-bone says.

"My cyclops will pound you into eternity." The Pastmaster says.

"Put the meddle to the petal T-bone." Razor says.

"We're already in maximum over drive. But lets live dangerous." T-bone says increasing the speed.

"Bye bye big guy." Razor says as they jump over a gorge but then turn around and start heading straight for the cyclops as it tries going after Callista and her guards. Kira jumps out of the vehicle and goes straight over to Callista and the others trying to keep the cyclops attention on her and away from her friends and Callista and the others.

"Don't fire till you see the white of his eye." T-bone says.

"Its his legs I'm after." Razor says launching a rope missile at the cyclops legs and making them tied together and the cyclops to fall into the gorge. As T-bone stops the vehicle Callista and her guards come over followed by Kira.

"You are indeed the hero foretold by the legend of the dragon sword." Callista says.

"Hey hang on sec I was the on doing the driving." T-bone says.

"And I was the one distracting the creature." Kira says shifting into her kat form.

"We're sort of a team." Razor says.

"Sort of." T-bone says.

"Do you have names?" One of the guards ask.

"Kira." Kira says. Razor and T- bone then start saying their names at the same time.

"So then sir Razor, sir T-bone, and lady Kira. You must return with us to Megalith City. There we may find some measure of safety from the evil Pastmaster." Callista says.

"We took care of the Pastmaster once your highness. Old T-bone guaranties we can do it again." T-bone says as they arrive at a castle.

"If we can get the Turbokat back into the air." Razor says.

"My finest blacksmiths will help you repair your flying machine." Callista says.

"Blacksmiths. All the modern conveniences." T-bone says.

"Come it is time I prepare a hero's feast in your honor." Callista says.

"Really flattered Callie-Mrs. Briggs- Mrs. Queen but uh." Razor says.

"What he is trying to say is no one is gonna start hammering on the Turbokat without our supervision." T-bone says taking a hammer away from a blacksmith. Kira nods agreeing not particularly wanting anymore surprises today.

"Affirmative. A six pack of milk will do is just fine." Razor says.

"No feast my queen?" A guard asks.

"Six pack? Bring goblets of milk and some stew. I will dine here with sir Razor." Callista says. Kira rolls her eyes slightly.

 ***Time skip***

"What I wouldn't give for a good welding torch." T-bone says working on something while Kira, Callista, and Razor eat.

"Maybe you should just use some of this stew." Razor says blowing on his stew before taking a bite of his stew.

"Whoa this has some after burn." Razor says. Kira smiles slightly at Razor as she eats her stew with no problems.

"Peppers stew is a Megalith City specialty. Does it not please you?" Callista asks.

"Love it." Razor says drinking some milk.

"Good thing these goblets hold a mega glass of milk." Razor says.

"Hope this dark age stuff holds. I wish I had some air o space alloys." T-bone says.

"Yea wish we could go back to the hanger for some missiles too." Razor says.

"Hanger is that the name of your city sir Razor?" Callista asks.

"Nah that's just where we hang out. We're from Megakat City far in the future." Razor says.

"My city has no future. The Pastmaster will destroy Megalith City if I do not marry him." Callista says.

"Not while the Swat Kats are around." Razor says.

"Seeing you with the sword has given me hope. For the first time in a longtime I can feel I can rest easier. Goodnight sir Razor." Callista says as she heads for her bed.

"Goodnight my queen." Razor says. Kira then growls rolling her eyes slightly jealous.

"Goodnight my queen. Come here buddy. I got a hot forge I like you to meet." T-bone says.

"No!" Callista screams getting Kira, Razor, and T-bone's attention.

"The queen." Kira, Razor, and T-bone say and then see some kind of creature flying off with queen Callista.

"Tomorrow at sunrise you will become my bride." The Pastmaster says.

"Never! Sir Razor!" Callista yells.

"Coming my queen." Razor says as he and Kira try to go and help Callista. Another creature then attacks Razor and pushes him over the edge.

"Sir Razor! No!" Callista says.

"Razor!" Kira says as her eyes then go red. Kira then shifts into wolf form instantly attacking the creature angrily showing no mercy in her attacks. T-bone then shoots a grappling hook for Razor to catch and helps him back up. The creature then tackles Kira at the ground giving it time to get away. Kira then shifts to kat form once he sees Razor is ok.

"I told you not to take this hero stuff too seriously sir Razor." T-bone says.

"We cant let her marry the past master. Sunrise is only a couple of hours away. The Turbokat ha gotta be operational by now." Razor says.

"Whatever happened to thank for the backup." T-bone says.

"Out the window." Kira says.

"Oh and thanks for the backup buddy and thanks Kira." Razor says as he, Kira, and T-bone then get into the Turbokat getting it up in the air operational but then see two cyclops.

"The Turbokat is back." T-bone says.

"Commencing operation black eye. Now!" Razor says using a giant spike chain ball to knock out one of the cycylops.

"Bingo." Razor says.

"These dark age whippins deliver a pretty good punch." T-bone says.

"Yea sure closed his eye in a hurry." Razor says.

"Bring me in close T-bone." Razor says.

"Better move fast before one eye starts planting trees in the Turbokat." T-bone says. Razor then pours a giant pot of the peppers stew on the cyclops .

"Bulls eye. Stew really hit the spot." Razor says as the Cyclops backs up until h falls off the edge.

"Yea we gave that one eye the one two." T-bone says.

"That'll teach him to mess with us." Kira says.

"Now to get the queen back from the Pastmaster." Razor says.

"Looks like we wont have far to go." T-bone says spotting Callista and the Pastmaster on a dragon.

"Crud that little weasel knows we cant attack him without endangering the queen." Razor says.

"Which leaves us sitting ducks." T-bone says.

"Two down one to go." T-bone says making the dragon breath fire at two of the creatures roasting them.

"And Kira and I are gonna save the queen. Head into that cloud bank." Razor says.

"Just don't let that hero stuff go to your head and Kira make sure he doesn't get himself in a tight spot." T-bone says as Kira and Razor eject and go to help the queen. Razor then picks the queen up as he and Kira fly over to get her.

"My thanks sir Razor and lady Kira." Callista says.

"Not yet that dragon is still breathing down our necks." Razor says.

"Razor if cant get near you and Kira he's gonna fry you for sure." T-bone says.

"Switch to axillary weapons now." Razor says.

"Roger but your the sure shot not me." T-bone says.

"Wait all day buddy T-bone we got on chance. Take your best shot." Razor says.

"Guess its now or never." T-bone says launching the missile with the dragon sword tied onto it just as the dragon grabs hold of Kira's chair and Razor's chair.

"Sir Razor!" Callista says.

"We're right in the line of fire." Razor says as the dragon then lets go of Kira's chair and Razor's chair enabling them to get out of the way just as the sword hits the dragon and it makes the dragon and the Pastmaster disappear.

"That legendary word pack quite a wallop. Nice shooting T-bone." Razor says.

"Nicely done." Kira says.

"Yea nothing to it." T-bone says as the four then had back to the castle.

"I hope I'm enough of a wizard to send you back to your own time." Callista says.

"Me too I don't wanna spend the rest of my nine lives eating pepper stew." T-bone says.

"Gee I don't I wouldn't." Razor says. Kira growls.

"Your sweet as well as brave sir Razor. That's for saving me and Megalith City." Callista says as she kisses Razor on the cheek.

"But the legend was wrong. There were three heroes." Callista says giving Kira a hug and then giving T-bone a kiss on the cheek.

"Quickly you must return to your flying machine." Callista says. Kira, T-bone, and Razor then get into the Turbokat.

"Looks like the dark ages are gonna be ancient history." T-bone says.

"Yea better start the engines." Razor says.

"I'll just be happy to be back home." Kira says as T-bone stars the engines and they go back through the time vortex and once back in MegaKat City Callie calls in on the distress ban.

"Swat Kat do you copy? This is an emergency." Callie says.

"It's Callie." Razor says.

"Don't you mean queen Callista hero." T-bone says.

"Or should we say sir Razor." Kira says.

"We're here Mrs. Briggs." T-bone says.

"Well its about time. Where have you guys been?" Callie asks.

"That's a long story you see-" Razor gets cut off by Callie.

"There's no time another oil tank was seen attacked off the coast." Callie says.

"We're there." T-bone says.

"Hey when the queen beckons we must obey. Guess old suction mouth must have had a brother." T-bone says.

"Isn't this where we came in?" Razor asks.

"Hey got anymore of that pepper stew left?" T-bone asks.

"Yea. We'll give him a taste of dark age indigestion he'll never forget." Razor says.


	6. Chaos in crystal

"Nothing like a dessert test run. We should do this more often buddy." T-bone says.

"Uh T-bone we're here to test my missiles not your flying." Razor says.

"All systems ready." Razor says.

"The test targets are sitting ducks." T-bone says.

"Yea considering sure shot here never misses." Kira says. T-bone then avoids some attacks from the targets.

"Razor they're shooting live ammo." T-bone says.

"It wouldn't be a real test unless there was some danger. Slicer missiles away. Bingo. Tank sushi." Razor says as he then launches some missiles at the targets slicing them apart.

"My turn to have some fun. Hey Razor didn't you plant anymore targets?" T-bone says.

"Heads up partner three targets fast from behind." Razor says.

"Banshee missiles do your thing." Razor says launching three missiles and one of them destroying one of the targets while the other two targets destroyed them.

"Looks like your screaming demon should of done less yelling and more squirming." T-bone says.

"I gotta work on their guidance system. But you gotta admit they sound cool. I'll finish off those drones the old fashioned way." Razor says launching some regular plain missiles at the last two targets destroying them.

"Bingo." Razor says.

"Does he ever think of anything else but his missiles, gadgets, and machines?" Kira asks herself thinking as she wonders if Razor even likes her back.

"Lets head home." T-bone says as they had back home.

"Hey Razor my compos is going wacko." T-bone says.

"Mine is too." Kira says.

"I'm tracking some weird electro magnetic disturbances about twenty five miles to south west. Not far from Mega Kat Maximum Prison." Razor says.

"Wont hurt to go down and take a look." T-bone says.

"T-bone I'm intersecting distress calls from the prison." Razor says.

"The Swat Kats." Callie says as T-bone, Razor, and Kira arrive shooting away some kind of crystal kat.

"Machine guns don't leave home without them." Razor says.

"What are you doing here Mrs. Briggs?" T-bone asks.

"Are you alright Mrs. Briggs?" Kira asks.

"I'm ok Kira but it was either this or golf and you know how I feel about golf." Callie says.

"Doctor Greenbox what's going on in there?" Callie asks as Doctor Greenbox comes running out of the building and the entire building turns to crystal just as a giant green crystal looking kat emerges from the building.

"Uh oh looks like we've got big problems." T-bone says.

"What in the world is that thing?" Kira asks.

"The famous Swat Kats huh. Do your worst. There's nothing I cant handle. Nothing. Greenbox." The giant crystal kat says as it then goes after Doctor Greenbox and Callie.

"I don't like his attitude. Lets cut some crystal." Razor says launching some splicer missiles at the crystal kat but they don't do any good.

"What's the matter Swat Kats? Cant cut it?" The crystal kat says as it laughs.

"Swing around we'll have to try something else." Razor says.

"Back off Swat Kats. The enforcers are here." Commander Feral says coming in on the police ban.

"I guess he's tougher then we both thought huh Commander." Razor says chuckling seeing Commander Feral's weapons aren't doing any good against the giant crystal kat.

"Enforcers move in." Commander Feral says.

"Bad move. You don't know what this creature can do." T-bone says as the crystal kat turns one of the military tanks to crystal and throws it at the Turbokat.

"I warned him. Hang on." T-bone says moving the Turbokat out of the way of the crystal tank.

"Callie's making a run for it. Get closer we gotta give her cover fire." Razor says as they then start distracting the giant crystal kat long enough for Callie and Doctor Greenbox to get away but end up getting a hit to one of the engines.

"We're hit." T-bone says.

"Callie got away." Razor says.

"Not enough power to maneuver. Gotta land for repairs." T-bone says.

"Yes but at least Callie and Doctor Greenbox got away safely." Kira says as they then try to make it back to the hanger.

"Too much damage cant make it back to the hanger. We're going down." T-bone says as they then land and Razor gets out to look at the damage.

"How's it look partner?" T-bone asks.

"Not good a couple hours work at least." Razor says.

"We don't have a couple hours buddy." T-bone says.

"Swat Kats come in." Callie say as she comes in on the distress ban.

"We copy Mrs. Briggs. Where are you?" T-bone asks.

"Gemkat labs. Outside of Megakat Springs. Doctor Greenbox is rewiring his mining device to reverse Shard's condition but only the Turbokat can get close enough to use it." Callie says.

"We might have a little problem there." T-bone says.

"Uh oh looks like I've got a big problem here. Shard's heading right for us." Callie says.

"Kira and I are on our way." T-bone says as Kira shifts to wolf form and he gets on one of their vehicles and goes straight to Callie and Doctor Greenbox.

"Need a lift." T-bone says as he and Kira arrive just in time to get Callie away from Shard.

"Faster T-bone." Callie says.

"Uh oh looks like we just ran outta road." T-bone says seeing a gorge.

"Hang on. Emergency thrusters on!" T-bone says as he turns on the emergency thrusters allowing them to jump over the gorge to the other side with Kira right behind them. Kira, T-bone, and Callie then arrive back where Razor is.

"Better see if you can fix this too. Doctor Greenbox didn't have time Razor." Callie says handing Razor Doctor Greenbox's device.

"Neither do we. Shards heading for Megakat dam. If he hits that reservoir Megakat city is gonna be one dried town." T-bone says.

"I hope this works." Razor says hoping the device will work now that it is finished and the Turbokat is back working.

"If it doesn't consider the sand kat a fair well gift Mrs. Briggs." T-bone says tossing Mrs. Briggs some keys.

"Good luck guys." Mrs. Briggs says as T-bone, Razor, and Kira take off in the Turbokat.

"Shard's gotta be at the end of this maze." Razo says as they fly through some crystals.

"Then lets polish some crystal." T-bone says.

"Hey this looks kinda familiar." T-bone says.

"Should this is where we were testing out missiles." Razor says.

"Alright! I wanted another crack at this run. Rock n roll! Look at the size od him." T-bone says as he flies through the maze of crystals and soon find Shard. Razor then lowers Doctor Greenbox's weapon and fires it at Shard.

"I hope Greenbox knew what he was doing." Razor says.

"Hope again buddy. It can't penetrate that crystal kat." T-bone says. Razor then activates the microphone.

"Shard listen. We're trying to help you." Razor says.

"No need for that." Shard says as he then crystalizes the water.

"We blew it." T-bone says as Callie arrives with the news team in a helicopter.

"More company well that's ok. I've got plenty of pain to go around." Shard says.

"Crud there must be something we can do to put a dent in that guy." T-bone says.

"We cant give up we have to keep trying." Kira says.

"Affirmative we'll hit with banshee missiles." Razor says.

"Razor those things are duds." T-bone says.

"Trust me. I boosted the sonic pitch they'll shatter Shard like a big pan of glass." Razor says as he launches banshee missiles at Shard. The banshee missiles manage to work a little by break Shard but he destroys both of them and manages to heal his self.

"I told you those things were duds." T-bone says.

"I've had enough of you Swat Kats." Shard says a he then shoots a laser at the Turbokat.

"When did he pick up that trick?" T-bone asks as he avoids the laser but Callie and the news team get shot down by the laser and seem to be ok.

"Time to kick some crystal tail!" T-bone says as he boosts the speed on the Turbokat.

"T-bone what are you doing? We're gonna come apart." Razor says.

"I agree with Razor what are you doing are you trying to get us killed?" Kira asks.

"Your idea. Sound is the only way to get through to him. I'm gonna a mock fire sonic boom on that new age nightmare." T-bone says as he then makes a sonic boom making Shard fall to pieces.

"Bingo. You did it." Razor says as Shard shrinks back to normal but remains crystalized.

"We did it partners. Better blast him with the docs device to see if we can finish the job." T-bone says as Razor then blasts Shard with the Doctor's device turning him back to normal and turning everything and everyone that was crystalized back t normal. Kira, T-bone, and Razor then land to see Shard in cuffs but then start to take off again.

"Enforcers can handle it from here. Its back to the brick litter box for you Shard." Commander Feral says.

"I'll bet you two cases of tuna that Feral takes all the credit for this." T-bone says.

"Who cares we've got better things to do. Like picking up some girls." Razor says pointing down to Callie and the news team who are stuck out on the water. Kira rolls her eyes.

"Rock n roll!" T-bone says as he lowers a hooking device.


	7. Metal Urgency

"Razor that tanks armed to the t." T-bone says as they avoid some attacks from a tank designed by Commander Feral.

"A splicer missile should cut it down to size." Razor says as he launches a splicer missile but it has no affect on the tank.

"That tanks got a mega sized force field." Razor says as T-bone turns the Turbokat round to avoid hits from the tank as it fires missiles at the Turbokat.

"Yea and we don't." T-bone says.

"Launching scrambler missile now." Razor says as he scrambles the controls in the tank.

"No my controls are shorting out." The guy in the tank says.

"Yea a million mega volts will do that you know creep." Razor says.

"Yes." T-bone says.

"Yes." Razor says as the tank then crashes into a wall.

"I guess Feral can handle it from here." Razor says.

"Yea but it looks like he wont be getting much of a trade in on his tank." T-bone says as they head back home. Later as Chance and Jake is watching scaredy cat Alexis is working on a drawing of a rose.

"I love this." Chance laughs.

"Chance." Jake says a little irritated at Chance laughing.

"I'm sorry Jake its just so funny." Chance laughs.

"Its Burke and Murray." Jake says as they get some visitors.

"Party's over I guess." Chance says as the three of them head outside to two kats dumping scrap metal onto the ground right outside the door.

"Hey what are you clowns doing?" Chance asks mad.

"Do you have to dump right on our doorstep?" Jake asks mad.

"But its a delivery cause we like you." Murray says.

"This is a junk yard ain't it." Burke says.

"Hey even you know better than to dump that stuff right in front of our garage." Chance says.

"You saying we stupid or something?" Murray asks.

"Don't have to you just did." Chance says.

"Miss flying you looser maybe I can put you back in the air." Burke says.

"Go ahead and try it fur ball." Chance says as he prepares to fight Burke until Jake stops him cause of a alarm.

"Not now buddy we got an intruder alert in the hanger do you copy." Jake says.

"Gotcha." Chance says.

"Uh I guess we'll have to finish this some other time fellas we got something to take care of." Jake says.

"Sure you do." Murray says as he and his brother start clucking like chickens making fun of Jake and Chance before stopping and looking at Alexis.

"How would you like to ditch these losers and come with us sweet heart?" Murray asks.

"Not on your life buster." Alexis says as she scoffs. Murray and his brother then leave laughing and Jake and Chance. Chance then gets mad and starts to walk towards the kats until Jake stops him.

"T forget them lets check out the hanger." Jake says.

"Probably just another junkyard raccoon." Chance says as they head to the hanger.

"Raccoon huh well this raccoon turned off our lights." Jake says.

"Well who'd of thunk it. The famous Swat Kats are really just a couple of grease monkeys." A voice says revealing to be Mack and Molly as the lights turn on. Alexis then shifts to wolf form growling.

"Pay back time heroes." Mack says as he blasts at Alexis and the guys as they then dodge the attack and continue dodging attacks.

"Come out and play Swat Kats." Mack says as Alexis and the guys hide.

"Time for a little tune up." Molly says as she blasts Alexis and the guys hiding spot.

"Crud they know who we really are." Chance says.

"It wont matter if were really dead. We need some fire power. Follow me." Jake says as he leads Alexis and Chance to where he hid some weapons.

"Much better." Jae says as they each take a weapon

"Ready?" Chance asks.

"Oh yea." Alexis says.

"Let's rock." Jake says as they blast the metallikats at a wall making dirt come down on the burying them for a moment until they come back up.

"No." Jake says as he, Alexis, and Chance take off in different directions.

"Is that your best shot?" Molly asks.

"These grease monkeys are a couple of wimps." Mack says as he blasts at Chance and Alexis but miss.

"You don't shoot any better than you drive. I'll show you how its done." Molly says as she blasts where Alexis and the guys were hiding and make them fall into a hole. Mack and Molly then jump down the hole after Alexis and the guys and see them laying on the floor.

"Call em mechanics or call em Swat Kats I call em finished." Mack sys as he and Molly start walking towards Alexis and the guys.

"Now!" Chance says as he turns on the lights and Alexis and Jake fire at a box making the Turbokat and the platform its on come down on top of Mack and Molly.

"Is it over?" Chance asks.

"Are you kidding?" Jake asks as they walk out the door. As Alexis and the guys are cleaning up they hear the alarm go off.

"What can we do for you Mrs. Briggs?" Jake asks as he goes over to the alarm pressing a button so he can talk with Callie.

"The metallikats are back." Callie says.

"What!? Are you sure?" Jake asks as he then runs to see if Molly and Mack are gone and then says that Molly and Mack's heads are gone.

"What was that Razor?" Callie asks hearing Jake talking.

"He said were heading out." Chance says as they get ready and get on there way.

"Callie says the metallikats are making for Poolmedine labs." Razor says.

"Poolmedine! What is that place physico central?" T-bone asks.

"We've got a bigger problem T-bone. The metallikats know our secret identities. The minute they spill the beans our Swat Kat days are over. Feral will see to that. And Kira because of her powers he will take her away and do who knows what to her." Razor says.

"Then lets go out in a blaze of glory." T-bone says as they reach there destination.

"There's Poolmedine. Time to go head hunting." T-bone says as they arrive over Poolmedine. Kira then sees giant robots.

"You were right T-bone. Looks like we are going out in a blaze of glory." Razor says as they try to avoid being hit by missiles from the robots.

"Crud what are those things!?" T-bone asks.

"How do you like our new bodies Swat Kats. We've been working out!" A voice says. Kira and the guys then realize that its Mack and Molly.

"This odd to scramble there brains." Razor says as he fires a missile in an attempt to short out the circuits in the robots.

"Hey Swat Kats! That didn't even tingle!" Mack says as he laughs.

"Razor those scramblers fizzled. Better break out the big stuff." T-bone says.

"Mole missiles away." Razor says as h fires some mole missiles.

"T-bone those missiles were diamond tip." Razor says as he sees the missiles didn't even scratch the robots.

"Those robots must be made out of some kind of super alloy." T-bone says as he turns the Turbokat in another direction.

"Hey Swat Kats come back!" Mack says.

"Unless you want us to spill the beans on your big ol secret!" Molly says.

"I guess we have no choice you hood." T-bone says.

"Heads up Molly. Here they come." Mack says.

"I'm ready." Molly says.

"Here goes nothing." T-bone says flying under Molly causing a big explosion under Molly making her robot collapse.

"Well don't just stand there you big lunk get me outta here." Molly says.

"And you said I couldn't drive." Mack says.

"Shut your trap and move." Molly says as Mack helps her up.

"Next time don't be such a klutz." Mack says

"Who you calling a klutz!?" Molly asks as Razor and Kira drop in to the robot that Molly is in.

"Temper temper. We're pulling the plug on you Molly." Razor says.

"Not today you low lives." Molly says as she jumps out of the robot and heads over to the one Mack is in.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Mack asks. Razor then gets in the control seat of the robot Molly was in.

"I had Swat Kat infestation." Molly says.

"Yea we're sending you two rivet heads back to the scrap yard for good!" Razor says as he uses the robot he is controlling to send the other robot back.

"We'll see about that!" Mack says as he fires missiles at the other robot sending it back at a building.

"Razor. Kira. I'm gonna try and tie him up." T-bone says.

"Good idea buddy that last hit killed my missile systems." Razor says as the other robot picks up the one Kira and Razor are in and throws them at the ground as T-bone then fires a missile at the robot Mack and Molly are in and tie it up.

"There's nothing wrong with my left hook." Razor says as he hits the other robot making it go falling back onto the ground.

"You fools don't get it do ya! Nothing can stop the metallikats !" Mack says as Razor then runs over to a building climbing up it and soon followed by the metallikats.

"Razor is this another one of your crazy ideas?" T-bone asks.

"Whatever your doing Razor hope you know what your doing." Kira says.

"Negative. Desperation time." Razor says as he gets on top of a building.

"Gotcha. So long Swat Kats!" Mack says as he and Molly are on another building ready to fire an attack at Kira and Razor.

"We aren't going alone you cons!" Razor says as he puts the robot into auto attack mode ad grabs Kira as he gets out of the robot. As Kira and Razor jump onto a rope they attached to the building they see the two giant robots go down with an explosion. Kira and Razor then climb back onto the top of he building they were on.

"T-bone come in. We need a lift." Razor says.

"That's a big affirmative buddy." T-bone says as he lands the Turbokat allowing Kira and Razor to jump in and they take off back home.


	8. Katastrophe

"This swelter is working great T-bone. It moves right with me. But I still need to test it under combat conditions." Razor says.

"That might be sooner than you think buddy. I'm picking an alarm by megakat biochemical lab. It's Doctor Viper what are those creepies doing in there?" T-bone asks.

"I don't know buddy but I got old snake eyes right in my sights." Razor says as he fires at Doctor Viper missing him.

"Crud you missed him sure shot." T-bone says.

"My turret calibrations must be off." Razor says.

"I don't know happened but it looks like there plans got put on hold." Kira says as the building explodes.

"Swat Kats. You are under arrest for bombing megakat biochemical lab." Feral says as he arrives.

"Ahh get real Feral we're just trying to stop Doctor Viper." T-bone says.

"Not to mention the creeplings." Razor says.

"All I see is one burnt up lab and three vigilantes" Feral says.

"Yea well believe it or not Feral it's the truth!" T-bone says.

"Come back here!" Feral says as T-bone, Kira, and Razor fly off and fly back home.

"That should be dead center T-bone." Razor says as T-bone works on the swelter while Kira is watching from a distance.

"Its off Razor." T-bone says.

"Well you tell me when." Razor says.

"You got it." T-bone says as the communicator in the Turbokat starts blinking.

"Oh that's Callie I'll get it." Razor says as he presses the communicator button while accidentally hitting T-bone with the swelter.

"I already did." T-bone says as he rubs his head.

"Yes Mrs. Briggs." Razor says.

"Swat Kats I hope you had good reasons for destroying half of Megakat labs." Callie says.

"Several. Doctor Viper and the creeplings were stealing stuff in there." Razor says.

"But Feral didn't believe us." T-bone says.

"He still doesn't." Callie says.

"He hardly ever believes us." Kira says.

"Just be careful. Feral's after your heads." Callie says.

"So is Razor." T-bone says making Kira giggle slightly.

"Swat Kats the metallikats are back and they just robbed Megakat savings." Callie says. Kira and the guys then get in the Turbokat and go.

"I thought we disconnected them for good." T-bone says.

"I thought so too but-" Callie then gets cut off. Once arriving Alexis sends down a crane to pick up Callie's car with her in it as the metallikats are after her and set her down somewhere safe.

"Come on we still have the metallikats to deal with." Razor says.

"Time to derail the metallikat express. Match head missiles load, locked, away. Bingo!" Razor says as he hits the metallikats car as they go into a tunnel.

"The tunnels too small. I cant get in there to finish them off

"But I can. Launching lecyiclotran." Razor says as he gets into one of the smaller vehicles and goes after the metallikats shortly followed by Kira as she shifts into wolf form keeping up with Razor.

"Affermative the metallikat express is about to make it's last stop." Razor says as he is about to blast the metallikats but something grabs him.

"Razor!" Kira yells as she then gets caught too.

"Looks like Viper's fungus fingers have these Swat Kats right where we want them." Mack says as he and Molly get out of there car.

"Yeah. Let's finish them off before the others get here." Molly says.

"Wait no!" A voice says making Mack and Molly miss Razor and Kira as they shoot at them. Kira then looks to see Doctor Viper.

"Dark Kats orders were to take them alive." Doctor Viper says.

"You happy now!? They're still alive." Mack says as Kira and Razor get loose and run and get into Mack and Molly's car taking off in it. Once in the car Kira shifts back to kat form. Kira and Razor then hear an alarm going off in the car.

"Uh oh T-bone doesn't know its us driving there car. Come on Kira." Razor says as he grabs Kira and jumps out of the car as T-bone hits it with a missile blowing it up.

"Hey whoa we're the good guys remember!?" Razor yells as he and Kira dodge an attack from Mack and Molly.

"Those are the bad guys!" Razor says as he and Kira run.

"Hold it right there Swat Kats. I'm bringing you both in for questioning." Feral says as Kira an Razor then grab onto a rope T-bone let down out of the Turbokat and fly off.

"Sorry Feral there with me." T-bone says as they head home.

"I know you did you best guys but all the bank money was destroyed along with most of the Megakat tunnel." Callie says as Chance talks with her trough the communicator.

"It's not our fault Mrs. Briggs. Razor and Kira says Doctor Viper and the Metallikats are working together." Chance says.

"You'll never convince Feral of that. I've gotta go. Tonights the opening of the new Manks wing at the museum." Callie says.

"This is Angora cats eye news here with Commander Feral who is demanding that the Swat Kats turn themselves in." Angora says as Alexis, Chance, and Jake watch the news.

"Yes An. They've destroyed millions of dollars of property without profication." Feral says.

"Hey we saw Doctor Viper you didn't!" Chance says as something then happens to the TV as Dark Kat then appears on the TV.

"I've got more important news for Megakat City and especially the Swat Kats. I have your Mayor and Deputy Mayor and they will be destroyed unless the Swat Kats surrender to me at sun rise. Come to the abandoned tuna factory on Megakat Island and com alone or you'll never see them again." Dark Kat says as the TV goes to static.

"Holy Kats!" Chance says.

"Think Feral believes us now?" Jake asks as they get on there way to Megakat Island. Once there the group hide in a submarine while Dark Kat blows up the Turbokat thinking he has destroyed the Swat Kats.

"Too bad we had to sacrifice the Turbokat." T-bone says.

"Hey it was either the jet or us T-bone. But now we can get the drop on Dark Kat." Razor says as the sub turns into a mobile and crash through the wall of the tuna factory and Kira and the guys get out going straight to the Mayor and Callie.

"Ah. Am I glad to see you." The Mayor says.

"Swat Kats your alive!" Callie says.

"For the time being Mrs. Briggs." T-bone says as he and Razor shoot nets at the creeplings.

"So much for your plan Dark Kat." Doctor Viper says.

"On the contrary I anticipated this." Dark Kat says as he drops a giant glass dome around Callie, the Mayor, Razor, Kira, and T-bone.

"Oh no not again." The Mayor says.

"Stand back we'll blast our way out." T-bone says as he and Razor try to blast the dome but it does no good.

"Not this time Swat Kats. My mega force field bubble only lets things in not out. I'm tired of this game destroy all five of them. Tomorrow Megakat City becomes Dark Kat City." Dark Kat says.

"Dark Kat City what about our deal?" Doctor Viper asks.

"Deals off Viper and there's nothing you and fungus face can do about it. Metallikats give Viper his share now." Dark Kat says as Molly and Mack prepare to blast Viper.

"I don't think so Dark Kat." Viper says.

"Fire! I said fire!" Dark Kat says as he pulls out a remote and presses a button.

"Looking for these?" Doctor Viper asks holding some green collars.

"We made our own little deal Dark Creep." Molly says.

"Yeah. So long boss." Mack says as he shoots at Dark Kat but instead hits the creeplings.

"Your aim is worse then your driving." Molly says.

"Ah shut up and get him." Mack says as he and Molly fire at Dark Kat.

"Get down." Razor says as he has everyone get down to avoid the blasts. Dark Kat then gets out a laser rifle.

"Time to end this alliance." Dark Kat says as he fires the rifle.

"Razor we gotta get outta here." T-bone says.

"Yea. We're sitting ducks no matter who wins. Who's that?" Razor asks as a guy in a coat lifts the bubble dome.

"I don't know but we owe him one." T-bone says as the Viper's fungus creature grabs the guy and throws him at a wall taking his coat off to reveal Feral.

"Commander Feral?" Razor asks.

"What's he doing here?" Kira asks.

"Don't tell me you came all this way to save us." T-bone says.

"I'm here to save the Mayor and Mrs. Briggs. But as usual you three are just in the way." Feral says.

"Yeah right. Glad to see you too Commander." Razor says as he, Feral. T-bone, and Kira shoot down a bubble dome onto Viper's fungus creature trapping it as it was going after Callie and the Mayor. The group then start blasting the creeplings.

"Swat Kats look out!" Callie yells.

"Feral and the Swat Kats working together now I've seen everything." The Mayor says as Kira, Razor, T-bone, and Feral avoid hits from Dark Kat.

"Choose now my villainous friends. Who do you hate more me or the Swat Kats?" Dark Kat asks.

"We'll settle with you later Dark Crud." Mack says.

"First things first." Molly says as she, Mack, and Dark Kat start firing Kira, Feral, Razor, and T-bone. Razor then fires a hook at the control panel.

"Razor your firing in the wrong direction." T-bone says as Razor hooks onto a lever.

"Negative T-bone I've got those creeps right where I want them!" Razor says as he pulls the lever making bubble dome appear around Dark Kat, Mack, and Molly.

"No!" Dark Kat yells. Feral then grabs Viper as he tries to sneak away.

"Going somewhere Doctor Viper?" Feral asks.

"Fool out of my way!" Viper says as he kicks Feral but Feral hits him and sends him stumbling back.

"Join your friends Doctor Viper." Callie says as she trips Viper into falling into the bubble dome.

"Never thought I'd see these kats all caged together." T-bone says.

"Yeah. It was almost worth losing the Turbokat to see this." Razor says.

"You four are under arrest." Feral says.

"If I lose everyone looses." Dark Kat says while holding a bomb.

"Crud the whole place is wired to blow!" Razor says as everyone then runs an gets into the sub making it away in time.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we buddy?" T-bone asks while Razor is working on freeing Callie and the Mayor from there binds.

"Hey don't tell me you were worried." Razor says.

"Looks like Dark Kat saved the tax payers the cost of a trail." The Mayor says.

"Yes and with those villains gone I guess Megakat City wont be seeing you Swat Kats around much anymore." Feral says.

"Do you really think we've seen the last of those villains Commander?" Callie asks.

"Let's home so Mrs. Briggs but if they ever show there ugly faces again." Feral says.

"The Swat Kats will kick there tails." T-bone says.

"Oh by the way Feral you think you could loan us a jet until the city pays to have ours rebuilt." Razor says.

"The city.. Pay.. Perhaps a lovely parade would suffice." The Mayor says.

"Mayor." Callie says

"Oh very well Callie. Happy to oblige Swat Kats now could someone please get these chains off me." The Mayor says.


	9. Asking Alexis

The next morning Jake takes Alexis to walk through a near by park with him.

"Hey Alexis there's something I've been wanting to ask you." Jake says.

"What is it Jake?" Alexis asks.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Jake asks.

"I'd love to Jake." Alexis says hugging Jake.


	10. Mutation City

While Alexis is outside doing her own training with the guys Alexis stops as he hears a splash and sees Chance go under the water and runs over with Jake and pulls Chance out.

"What's the big idea? Pretending to drone so I'll loose?" Jake asks.

"Yea are you trying to give us a heart attack?" Alexis asks.

"I uh just got a cramp." Chance says.

"A cramp huh. But your uh ok now right buddy. You cant swim can you?" Jake asks.

"Look don't make a big deal out of it!" Chance says as he starts walking.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Jake asks.

"You never asked." Chance says.

"Hey no sweat I'll teach you to swim." Jake says.

"Forget it! Fish swim I fly." Chance says as he walks off. Later as Alexis is trying to eat Jake comes running.

"Alexis emergency let's go I'll explain on the way." Jake says as they get on there way into the city.

"What is that stuff?" Kira asks as she sees some kind of ooze in the city.

"I don't know but we're gonna find out." Razor says.

"Things are not looking good buddy. What is that crud?" T-bone asks.

"Got me T-bone but its covered over half the city." Razor says as a giant frog jumps onto the Turbokat.

"What the? That frog thing is drooling all over my cockpit." T-bone says.

"Yea and its acid drool." Razor says as the drool starts making holes in the glass.

"I just washed the jet. Eat some g's toady." T-bone says as he tries to knock the giant frog off. The frog then breaks the glass over Razor and Kira.

"T-bone he thinks we're a couple of flies." Razor says.

"Maybe I can curve his appetite. Let go wart face! Aww crud he's gonna eat right through the controls!" T-bone says.

"T-bone maybe I can pry this over grown fly catcher loose. Activating upper missile launcher. Bon voyage froggy! Bingo! Happy vapor trails!" Razor says as he manage to get the giant frog off the jet.

"Uh-oh. Don't look now bud but your missile is on a collision course with enforcer head quarters ." T-bone says as the frog collides with enforcer head quarters as T-bone lands at enforcer head quarters.

"Radical you knocked wart face out." T-bone says as he hive fives Razor.

"Along with half my control tower." Feral says as he walks over with lieutenant Feral.

"Easy uncle Doctor Conway did say you wanted a live specimen to examine." Lieutenant Feral says.

"That's enough Felina. I'll handle this." Feral says as he walks over to the giant frog as Kira, Razor, and T-bone come over.

"Don't get any warts Commander." T-bone says as the giant frog then wake up and tries to attack Feral but Razor and T-bone shoo nets at it while lieutenant Feral shoots it with knock out gas making it fall unconscious.

"Your niece is pretty quick on the draw Commander." Razor says as some guards come over.

"Get that thing down to the biotech lab." Feral says.

"Yes sir." The guards say as they leave. The group then head down to the lab to find out what's going on with the frog.

"I'd stake my job that this is the work of Doctor Viper. You see there those DNA strips are coated with traces of catalyst x 63. Doctor Viper stole a shipment just last week." A scientist says.

"Viper. It figures that mutated sicko would be behind all this." Feral says.

"But can the mutation process be stopped Professor Conway before it destroys all of Megakat City?" Callie asks.

"Well Doctor can it be stopped?" The Mayor asks.

"Well perhaps with the proper anti mutagen chemicals. Oh yes the process can be reversed." Doctor Conway says as he mixes some chemicals and pours them onto the giant frog returning it back to its normal state.

"Then what are you waiting for Conway get to work." Feral says.

"Oh I'm afraid it's not that simple Commander. I'll need large quantities of these anti mutagens. And there's only one place in the city that has them Megakat Biochemical labs." Doctor Conway says.

"But that's right in the center of my slime covered city." The Mayor says.

"No problem Mayor. I'll get the chemicals personally. You stay put Felina that's an order and that goes double for you Swat Kats. The enforcers will handle this." Feral says as he leaves.

"Enforcers? What does he think I am kitty litter." Lieutenant Feral says as she leaves.

"I'd feel a lot better if you three were going along to help." Callie says.

"You heard the Commander. We wouldn't wanna break any laws now would we T-bone, Kira?" Razor asks.

"Not us. Of course if the Mayor ordered us to help I guess we'd have to as civic binding citizens." T-bone says.

"Well Mayor?" Callie asks.

"Ah well Commander Feral did say-" The Mayor then gets cut off by Callie.

"Fine just remember without those chemicals your going to be Mayor of Mutation City." Callie says.

"Don't just stand there Swat Kats go get that stuff and clean up my city!" The Mayor says. Kira and the guys then get going and find Felina and Feral stranded on a helicopter in the ooze.

"Looks like the enforcers ran into some trouble and it's still around." T-bone says as he avoids some acid spitting vines. Razor then fires some cutting missiles at the vines cutting the vines up.

"Nice shooting partner." T-bone says.

"T-bone. Feral and Felina are down." Razor says as T-bone then gets the Turbokat closer to the ooze to get Feral and Felina for the Turbokat to be pulled under the ooze by vines.

"The engines are clocked with crud. What are you looking at ugly?" T-bone asks as he sees giant eye looking in at him.

"Come on T-bone we gotta eject." Razor says.

"I'm with Razor." Kira says.

"We are not ejecting! Come on baby just one time for old T-bone." T-bone says.

"T-bone if your worried about swimming Kira and I will help you." Razor says.

"I am not ejecting and I'm not swimming. Come on. Come on! Come on! All three engines maximum thrusts. Yes!" T-bone says as he was able to get the Turbokat out of the ooze and then sees Feral and Felina cornered by a creature in the ooze.

"Razor!" T-bone says.

"I see them." Razor says as he fires a net rescuing Felina and Feral.

"Swat Kats come in. We got garble call from Commander Feral." Callie says as she comes in the communicator.

"Don't worry Mrs. Briggs he and his niece are with us." T-bone says as he drops Felina and Feral back at enforcer head quarters.

"Just get that anti mutagen Swat Kats before this glop covers every square inch of Megakat City." The Mayor says.

"We'll try not to let you down Mayor." Razor says as one of the engines quits working.

"Aww crud must of guzzled all of our fuel getting loose from that scum snake." T-bone says.

"Cant risk landing I the swamp again hot shot we're too big a target for those slime balls under the surface." Razor says.

"Rodger that." T-bone says as he lands on top of a building and the three get out on get skis blasting there way past some vines and mutated frogs.

"Next stop Megakat Biochemical." Razor says as a mutated creature appears.

"Razor look out!" T-bon says as Razor jumps over the creature as the creature then destroys T-bone's jet ski and sends him flying into the ooze.

"T-bone!" Razor says.

"Kira you stay here I'm going after him. T-bone if you drown I'm gonna kill you." Razor says as he dives in after T-bone.

"Your alright." Kira says as she sees T-bone and Razor.

"Are you ok buddy?" Razor asks.

"Yea but I think that ugly little thing bit me." T-bone says.

"Let me see." Razor says as he looks where T-bone got bit.

"Ow! Leave it alone." T-bone says as they then get on there way to the biochemical lab.

"You better see Doctor Conway after we get those chemicals. Sure you don't want me to drive?" Razor asks.

"Fine. Switching silent running maybe that'll keep those mutations off our backs." T-bone says as they enter the lab. Kira then shifts to wolf form as she walks with Razor over to a door as he tries to open it.

"Locked. Unlocked. Looks like we're in luck guys. The anti mutagens are still here give us a hand." Razor says as he then kicks the door open and goes into the next room with Kira. As Kira and Razor turn around they see T-bone mutated and get tackled by him and try to fight him off.

"I hate to do this buddy your just not yourself." Razor says as he fires a missile at T-bone pinning him to a wall as Callie comes in on the communicator.

"Swat Kats come in we've got big problems. It's Doctor Viper he's huge and he's heading this way. Razor, T-bone, Kira you've gotta do something. T-bone's a little tied up at the moment Mrs. Briggs but Kira and I will do our best. Now to call the Turbokat by remote control. Just hope the Turbokat has enough fuel to deliver this pay load. Wish us luck buddy if this doesn't work we're all gonna look like you." Razor says as they get on there way with the anti mutagens.

"There he is." Kira says as she spots Viper.

"Gotta get close enough to drop this stuff." Razor says.

"Watch out!" Kira says as Razor tries to avoid one of Viper's attacks.

"This is nuts T-bone would never let that slime hit the jet. Gotta bring her around and I'm running out of fuel." Razor says as Viper hits the Turbokat knock off the anti mutagens and sending the Turbokat spinning while he holds the anti mutagens.

"Aww crud flame out. Gotta eject. Now's our chance. Locked. Launch!" Razor says as he and Kira eject and start firing at the anti mutagens in Viper's hand. As the anti mutagens explode the blast sends Kira and Razor flying back and falling unconscious as they go under the ooze. As Kira an Razor come to they see T-bone and that he is back to normal.

"I thought you didn't know how to swim?" Razor asks.

"Hey I didn't know how to be a mutated frog either until today. Come on let's get the Turbokat and some flies for breakfast." T-bone says as he licks his lips.

"Flies?" Razor asks.

"Just kidding." T-bone says.

"Funny." Razor says.


	11. A Bright and Shiny Future

"Step on it Chance I wanna get back to the garage in time to watch the David Glitter band show." Jake says as he, Chance, and Alexis are out driving making a delivery.

"You got it." Chance says as he puts on the gas before stopping at a stand.

"Chance why are you stopping here?" Jake asks.

"This is my old neighborhood buddy and this is where I used to hang out." Chance says as he gets out and picks up a comic book reading it as a man comes to the stand.

"Hey are you gonna read or them or you gonna buy them!? This ain't no library punk." The man says.

"You got the latest copy of Kat Commandos?" Chance asks.

"Just came in. Hey don't I know you? You look kind of familiar." The man says as Alexis and Jake get out and come over.

"It's me pop Chance. Chance Furlong and my best buddies Alexis and Jake." Chance says.

"Well I'll be Chance Furlong. You always did like those Kat Commandos comics and you always reading them for free." Pop says as he takes the comic Chance was holding.

"Same old Pop. Yea I wanted to be a good guy just like the Kat Commandos." Chance says as he pays for a comic.

"And you made it too. I was so proud when I heard you became an enforcer. I always hoped you'd have a bright and shiny future but then I heard-" Pop then gets cut off by Jake.

"That we got booted out of the enforcers. Yea well that wasn't exactly our fault." Jake says.

"We're still trying to be good guys though. You take care of yourself now Pop. This neighborhood doesn't seem to be getting any better." Chance says.

"Don't worry about me boys. Old Pop Perkins is a survivor." Pop says as Alexis and the guys get in the truck and leave as a storm starts in.

"You might not get us back in time for Glitter bit but if you hurry you still might beat the rain." Jake says as he reads the comic Chance bought.

"Hey who said you could read that first." Chance says.

"You rather I drive?" Jake asks.

"No way. Okay you can read it but don't bend the pages." Chance says as the communicator in the truck starts going off.

"Swat Kats come in." Callie says as she comes in on the communicator.

"Yes Mrs. Briggs?" Chance asks.

"I'm on old Megakat bridge. It's the Past Master. He's back." Callie says.

"Hold on Mrs. Briggs. We're on our way." Chance says as they head home and then head out to the bridge once ready.

"Foolish girl its the Swat Kats I want." Past Master says as he knocks Felina off the bridge as T-bone catches her on the wing on the Turbokat.

"You got them Past Master." Razor says.

"Where can we drop you off lieutenant?" T-bone asks.

"Thanks but I can find my own way down." Felina says as she gets down and back over with Feral.

"Swat Kats I've been waiting for you. I've just come back from the future and I'm holding it." Past Master says.

"This guy's been traveling through too many time zones." Razor says.

"I hear ya. Let's take him down." T-bone says.

"Octopus missiles locked." Razor says as he aims missiles at Past Master.

"Now attack." Past Master says as a long necked creature grabs the wing of the Turbokat.

"Crud that thing's throwing us out of control. Gotta break free." T-bone says.

"Too late Swat Kats." Past Master says as he jumps on the long necked creature and he, the creature, along with Kira, T-bone, and Razor go through a vortex Past Master made.

"We're free!" T-bone says as they come through the vortex and the creature lets go of the wing.

"Yea but where the heck are we?" Razor asks.

"Better yet when are we?" Kira asks.

"Welcome to the future of Megakat City Swat Kats." A voice says revealing to be Mack and Molly on a big screen.

"Except now it's Metallikat City and I'm in charge." Molly says.

"You mean we're in charge don't ya Molly?" Mack asks.

"Whatever." Molly says as Past Master laughs.

"I just had to see the look on your face when you saw the future I arranged for you. Now I return to mess up your past." Past Master says holding a watch.

"Your not going anywhere except into one of our work camps. Get him!" Molly says as some robots start firing at Past Master before firing at the Turbokat.

"What kind of crazy world is this?" T-bone asks.

"One with too many robots in it." Razor says as he locks some missiles onto the robots.

"Blow torch missiles deploy. Didn't even faze them." Razor says as he fires some missiles at the robots but it does no good.

"Looks like those crum plated creeps have taken over Megakat City." Razor says as the robots chase after them.

"So this is the bright and shint future Pop Perkins predicted for me. Well we're gonna do something about it." T-bone says.

"Those robots are still on our tail." Razor says.

"Not for long." T-bone says as he causes one of the robots to crash into a building making it explode.

"Radical flying T-bone. But we're banged up pretty bad better head for the salvage yard." Razor says.

"If it still exists in this stainless steel world." T-bone says heading for the salvage yard.

"Oh no look." Kira says pointing to the captive citizens and robots as more robots start firing at them.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find another garage Razor. Aww crud we're hit!" T-bone says as they get hit.

"And we've got company." Razor says as more flying robots start coming after them. T-bone then heads for the bridge as it then turns into a giant creature.

"Launching tar pit missile. He's blinded." Razor says as he blinds the creature.

"Gotta find a place to put her down and fast. Guess Megakat swamps my only choice." T-bone says as he lands the Turbokat in the Megakat swamps.

"Not one of your greatest landings T-bone but we're out of danger for now anyway." Kira says as they get out of the Turbokat.

"Nice to see something non metallic even you." Razor says as a snake comes over to Razor and acts like its going to bite him as he grabs it and throws it into the swamp water.

"Those rivet head did some real damage bud." T-bone says as he and Razor examine the Turbokat while Kira keeps an eye out for danger.

"Yea it doesn't look good and looking worse by the minute." Razor says as they are soon surrounded by vehicles and a man comes out of the roof of one holding a weapon.

"Well we are not going down without fight." T-bone says as he, Kira, and Razor start attacking the man.

"Hold your fire. We're kats too." A female kat says as she gets out of one of the vehicles revealing to be Felina making Kira and the guys seize there attack.

"Lieutenant Feral?" Kira and the guys ask at the same time as another female kat gets out and reveals to be Callie and the Mayor soon followed by the Professor.

"Professor Hackle its the Swat Kats." Callie says.

"Amazing." Professor Hackle says as Callie walks over to Kira, Razor, and T-bone.

"Your alive." Callie says as she hugs T-bone, Kira, and Razor.

"So far this is the only part of the future I like." T-bone says.

"We all thought you with the Turbokat were destroyed." Callie says.

"I saw it with my own eyes. Your jet exploded. How did you three hot shots manage to get out?" Feral asks.

"Same old Feral." T-bone says

"So glad to see you back Swat Kats. I'll arrange a parade." The Mayor says.

"Same old Manks." Razor says.

"We thought you three were dead." Callie says.

"Well maybe our future selves are Mrs. Briggs but we're from the past." Razor says.

"So more than likely Mrs. Briggs the Swat Kats from your time are probably dead if they're not with you." Kira says.

"That crazy Past Master dragged us here. He was mumbling something about changing our future." T-bone says.

"He changed the future for everyone in Megakat City. Only our small band of resistants remains uncaught." Professor Hackle says as he explains what happened in their future.

"But now that you Swat Kats are back maybe we have a chance to over throw the robots." Callie says.

"We need all the help we can get Swat Kats." The Mayor says.

"It wont be enough." A voice says everyone then looks up to see a helicopter firing at them.

"Get going we'll cover you." T-bone says as he puts the light in the helicopter out and giving everyone time to get back into there vehicles.

"Come on we've got more fire power in the jet." Razor says as he, Kira, and T-bone make a run for the Turbokat but get stopped by a giant foot and look to see the bridge creature.

"Crud iron face is back." T-bone says as the creature tries to grab Kira, Razor, and T-bone but get saved by Callie and the Mayor. As the creature is about to grab the vehicle Callie, the Mayor, Kira, T-bone, and Razor in Kira, T-bone, and Razor jump out as the creature grabs the vehicle and puts in it the helicopter with Callie and the Mayor still inside as the creature and the helicopter leave.

"Looks like we're still in one piece bud." T-bone says as he, Kira, Razor, Feral, and Felina walk over to a crushed vehicle.

"Yea but what about the others?" Razor asks.

"The Mayor and Mrs. Briggs are gone. And it's all my fault. I should have melted down those metallikats long ago." Professor Hackle says as he comes over.

"There must be some way to stop these renegade robots Professor." Razor says.

"Perhaps. If I could get into Metallikat Headquarters to reprogram the central robot control matrix." Professor Hackle says.

"Impossible my enforcers tried that and we're all that's left." Feral says.

"But you didn't have the Turbokat." T-bone says.

"But we don't either T-bone with the damage it took." Kira says.

"She has a point buddy." Razor says as Professor Hackle comes over in a vehicle with tools inside.

"But perhaps if we all work together we can fix your jet." Professor Hackle says.

"Cool set up Professor." Razor says.

"Once an inventor always an inventor." Professor Hackle says.

"Hey guys come check this out." Kira says as she watches a live video in the Turbokat seeing that the metallikats have Callie and the Mayor and re threatening to get rid of them at sun rise.

"We're out of repair time buddy." Razor says.

"Roger that we're going in." T-bone says.

"Launching cyimatron. See ya at Metallikat Headquarters." Razor says as he, Kira, and T-bone ride one of there hand made vehicles and head to the headquarters while trying to avoid attacks in the process loosing there transportation while trying to avoid attacks.

"Come on let's hurry its almost sun rise." Razor says as they get going but stop to help an elderly citizen and see that the citizen is Pop.

"Pop are you ok?" T-bone asks.

"Do I know you?" Pop asks. Kira and the guys then see a metallikat guard set off an alarm but gets stopped by Past Master as he then tackles T-bone as T-bone then pins him down.

"I want out of this future I want my watch." Past Master says.

"Not so tough without it are ya?"T-bone asks.

"Calm down or we're all gonna end up in a Metallikat work camp." Razor says.

"I want my watch help me get it and I'll get you out of this tin can time zone." Past Master says.

"Fine. Then you'll have to help us get in to defeat the metallikats and I have an idea that's just crazy enough to work." Razor says as he, Kira, and T-bone disguise themselves as metallic robot guards and bring Past Master Mack and Molly.

"Well good morning Past Master. Ready to be destroyed in front of a live tv audience along with Manks and Briggs." Molly says as she points to Callie and the Mayor as Kira, T-bone, and Razor bring the Past Master over to them.

"This is all your fault Past Master." Callie says.

"That's it I've played this game long enough." Past Master says as T-bone covers Past Master's mouth.

"Your on the air. Good morning Metallikat City. Good bye Past Master." Mack says as he is about to fire at Past Master but Molly stops him.

"Whatever happened to ladies first." Molly says as she is about to shoot Past Master but stops due to seeing the Turbokat and sees that the enforcers are flying the Turbokat.

"Where the Swat Kats?" Moll asks.

"The Swat Kats are right behind you Molly." T-bone says as he, Kira, and Razor have shed there disguise and attack the control matrix cutting the wires.

"Molly they shorted out the robot control matrix." Mack says.

"I'm gonna short them out." Molly says as she fires at Kira, T-bone, Razor, and Past Master but the group dodge the attack.

"Give me my watch!" Past Master says as he tries to get his watch from Molly.

"Get off of me you little pest." Molly say as she throws Past Master into Kira, T-bone, Razor, Callie, and the Mayor.

"Molly it's the Professor he's coming to reprogram us." Mack says as he looks on the screen seeing the Professor.

"He's gotta catch us first. Come on." Molly says as she and Mack run and get into a helicopter as the Turbokat lands beside Kira, T-bone, and Razor.

"Glad you could make it lieutenant. We'll handle it from here." T-bone says.

"If uh you don't mind." Razor says as he, T-bone, and Kira get into the Turbokat and go after the metallikats.

"Hey Razor." T-bone says.

"Rodger mole missiles locked. Bingo!" Razor says as he launches the missiles at the helicopters propellers stopping it as the bridge creature catches the helicopter.

"Destroy those non metallic Swat Kats!" Mack says as the creature does nothing.

"My reprogramming has begun. From now on robots and kat kind will live in harmony once more." Professor Hackle says as the bridge creature takes Molly and Mack's weapons.

"No! Traitor!" Molly yells.

"The Professor sure works fast." Razor says.

"I'm leaving so long Swat Kats hope you enjoy the future." Past Master says as he gets his watch and opens a vortex.

"That double crossing troll." T-bone says.

"I expected this much." Razor says as he fires some hooks at Past Master so he will pull Kira, T-bone, Razor, and the Turbokat through the vortex with him.

"Razor I think we made it." T-bone says as they arrive what appears to be home.

"Yea now it's time to give our friend a one way ticket back to the past." Razor says as he uses the hooks to drop Past Master back through the vortex right before it closed.

"Nice to see good old Megakat City again ain't it partners?" T-bone asks.

"Yea maybe now I'll have time to see how this darn comic ends." Razor says as he gets the comic T-bone bought.

"Razor don't bend the pages!" T-bone says.


	12. Razor's edge

"No way to catch him he's too fast." An enforcer says on the communicator as Kira, T-bone, and Razor arrive as a mechanical giant flying spider is making a robbery.

"But not too fast for us right bud." Razor says.

"Only one way to find out." T-bone says as he flies after the giant flying spider.

"Stay on him T-bone." Razor says.

"He wont shake this tail." T-bone says.

"Just a little closer." Razor says as he tries to lock onto flying mechanical bug.

"He is the clear!" T-bone says.

"I'm on him. Octopus missiles deploy! Aww crud." Razor says as he launches the missiles at the flying machine and instead they hit a small wooden building.

"Steady Razor I'll get us close enough for a second shot." T-bone says.

"It's locked I' taking them down." Razor says as he is about to fire at flying machine as the communicator comes on.

"This is chopper one we need paramedics in sector 12. We've got civilian casualties in a collapsed warehouse." An enforcer says.

"Casualties?" Razor asks.

"Doesn't sound good." T-bone says.

"No it doesn't." Kira says as T-bone then notices flying machine is gone.

"Where'd he go!? Grapes we lost him!" T-bone says.

"Then maybe we should double back to that abandoned warehouse. I guess it wasn't so abandoned." Razor says as he turns on the small tv in the Turbokat and sees Feral on the news.

"The Swat Kats are a menace to society." Feral says.

"But it was an accident." Razor says.

"Look maybe we should go down there and try to explain." Razor says as Kira gently hugs him trying to cheer him up.

"Why bother we're already guilty in Feral's eyes." T-bone says.

"I hate to say it but T-bone is right it wasn't our fault but to Feral it is he wont listen to us anyways." Kira says as the group then head home. As Alexis is walking into the living room she sees Jake watching the news about what happened.

"Give it a rest Jake." Chance says he mutes the tv.

"I still cant believe I hurt those people." Jake says.

"Hey Alexis and I feel bad too but what are we supposed to do we were in pursuit of a dangerous criminal." Chance says.

"Besides Jake any one of us could have messed up its your fault and plus we're a team so in a way its all our fault no one shares the blame alone." Alexis says.

"But I'm the one who fired." Jake says.

"But it was an accident." Chance says.

"I guess you guys are right. But I cant help thinking I should of done something different. Hey what's that?" Jake asks looking at the tv seeing a news flash as Chance unmutes it.

"We interrupt this program for a special bulletin. Enforcer patrol report a break in at cadrivic laboratories. They are surrounding the building and are awaiting additional air support. This is apparently the work of the same intruders who earlier robbed Megakat superconductors." A voice on the tv says.

"Looks like we're gonna get another shot at this guy lets roll." Chance says.

"Let's just hope I don't miss again." Jake says as they get ready and get on there way over to the building the enforcers are surrounding and see the enforcers shooting at the flying machine as the flying machine soon shoots down the enforcers helicopters.

"You won't get away from us this time buddy. It's all yours Razor! Take him down!" T-bone says as he chases after the flying machine.

"I-I can't." Razor says as he locks onto Dark Kat but doesn't fire.

"What are you waiting for?" T-bone says.

"Razor take the shot." Kira says.

"What if I miss I cant risk hurting someone else." Razor says.

"You got to stop blaming yourself. The thrusters are clogged. We're loosing power! We're going down!" T-bone says as the flying machine shoots at the back of the Turbokat clogging the thrusters.

"Come on baby. Maximum thrusts. Yes!" T-bone says as he manages to get the thrusters unclogged.

"Nuts! We lost the flying spider!" T-bone says as he notices the flying machine is gone again.

"Sorry." Razor says.

"So am I! Your so worried about hurting someone else you almost got us killed." T-bone says as they head home to take care of the Turbokat.

"Think I got most of this crud out of the engines." T-bone says as he and Kira hear a engine and look to see Razor on one of there hand made vehicles.

"Well then you wont be needing me for a while." Razor says.

"Hey where ya going?" T-bone asks.

"I don't know out. I need to be alone to do some thinking." Razor says.

"Hey suppose that spider creep shows up again?" T-bone asks.

"You and Kira will handle it better without me. I'm just putting the both of you and innocent civilians in danger." Razor says as he takes off.

"Razor wait! Aww crud I don't blame him for being a little raddled. He never hurt anybody before." T-bone says as Kira shifts to wolf form.

"I'm gonna go after him for now I'll just follow him to make sure he is ok and that he doesn't get himself into a tight spot." Kira says.

"Alright just be sure to keep an eye out for that flyingbug." T-bone says. Kira nods as she then quickly follows after Razor. After a while Kira looses Razor and decides to go check on the building Razor hit after not being able to find Razor again. Kira then sees T-bone near the building as she walks over.

"I thought you were following Razor." T-bone says as he sees Kira walk over.

"I was until I lost him. What are you doing here?" Kira asks.

"Probably the same as you checking to see what happened." T-bone says.

"Well then lets get looking then." Kira says as she and T-bone go inside.

"The answer must be here somewhere." T-bone says as something then tackles him. Kira then growls as she is about to lunge at the attacker but stops once seeing it is Felina.

"Lieutenant Feral?" T-bone asks.

"T-bone? Kira?" Felina asks.

"What are you doing here?" T-bone asks as Kira shifts back to kat form.

"Same thing your doing I suspect looking for clues." Felina says as Kira helps her and T-bone up.

"Then you don't believe our missiles brought this place down either." T-bone says.

"Let's just say I'm skeptical especially since I found this." Felina says holding some detonators.

"High explosive detonators." T-bone says.

"Placed at strategic support points throughout the ground floor." Felina says.

"This building was rigged to blow." T-bone says.

"Exactly. Somebody deliberately wants to make the Swat Kats look bad." Felina says.

"I knew it. We've been framed." T-bone says as he and Kira get back home to the Turbokat before heading over to where the giant machine bug was spotted again.

"Razor come in. This is your partners calling. Aww crud what a time to go solo." T-bone says.

"What the heck!" Kira says as she and T-bone see a building explode before seeing the machine bug is even bigger than before.

"T-bone look out its going after us." Kira says as T-bone then avoids the Turbokat being grabbed by the machine bug.

"The controls wont respond." T-bone says.

"That thing messed with the controls." Kira says.

"Gotta switch to auxiliary power. Better go manual. Ah right! We're back in business." T-bone says as he is able to fix the controls as Dark Kat then appears on the tv in the Turbokat.

"Not for long Swat Kats." Dark Kat says.

"Dark Kat! So your behind all this." T-bone says.

"And there's you can do to stop me. Seems the spider has caught the fly." Dark Kat says as the machine bug fires hooks at the Turbokat holding it.

"Gotta break free. It's not working. What the?" T-bone asks as something then gets the Turbokat free Kira and T-bone then look to see Razor.

"Razor!" Kira says.

"He's back!" T-bone says.

"Miss me guys?" Razor asks as he comes in on the communicator.

"Rodger that. Get your tail up here." T-bone says.

"On my way." Razor says as he makes his way into the Turbokat.

"Good to have you back in the saddle again partner." T-bone says.

"Yes its great to see you." Kira says.

"Same here buds. Now lets take Dark Kat down once and for all." Razor says as T-bone heads for Dark Kat.

"He's heading for the main power plant." T-bone says.

"And the enforcers cant stop him. Looks like Dark Kats absorbing all the power from Megakat City. We've gotta cut his power source head for the Mega transformer tower." Razor says as the machine bug grabs ahold of something in the power plant and power starts to go off throughout the city.

"Your only gonna get one shot buddy." T-bone says.

"That's all I'm gonna need. Target locked. Splicer missiles deploy. Yes!" Razor says as he hits his target.

"Now that's what I call cutting the power." T-bon says.

"Your too late Swat Kats. Now watch as I pound this city dirt." Dark Kat says as he begins destroying the city.

"Kira cant you use your elemental powers to short circuit that thing?" T-bone asks.

"Something that big!? No way besides I'm jut lobal to give it more power." Kira says.

"Razor we gotta do something." T-bone says.

"He's heading through Megakat park. I got an idea. Gotta get that thing into the water." Razor says.

"But he's not heading for the lake." T-bone says.

"We'll bring the lake to him. Now to get that big bugs feet wet. Ground hog missiles deploy." Razor says as me fires making a hole under the machine bug before firing missiles into the lake to dig a tunnel making water go into the hole the machine bug is in. The machine then fires at the Turbokat.

"Razor if your plan is to short circuit that monstrosity it ain't working." T-bone says.

"Steady T-bone that was just phase one drill bit missiles deploy!" Razor says as he fires missiles into the machine making holes in it as water then goes in the hole making the machine short out.

"Guess the inside wasn't water proof aye guys." Razor says.

"Looks like you got your edge back Razor." T-bone says as he lands the Turbokat close to the enforcers as he, Kira, and Razor run past Feral towards the machine.

"Where do you think your going?" Feral asks.

"To get Dark Kat." T-bone says.

"Dark Kat?" Feral asks.

"Don't worry we'll bring him in for ya." Razor says as he, Kira, T-bone, and Felina go into the machine bug.

"Crud where is he?" T-bone asks as Dark Kat then appears on a screen.

"You may have one this battle Swat Kats but I'll be back in the mean time I left you a little gift." Dark Kat says as he goes off screen.

"Gift?" T-bone asks.

"Gift?" Razor asks as Felina then finds a timer.

"The ship is wired to self destruct." Felina says as the four then run out of the machine.

"Get down!" T-bone says as the group gets down avoiding the blast.

"Good call lieutenant that was close." Razor says.

"Do you think Dark Kat will surface again soon?" Felina asks.

"Well when he does we'll be waiting." Razor says.

"All three of us." T-bone says.

"As a team." Kira says.

"Count on it." Razor says.


	13. Cry Turmoil

"Lucky we happen to be in he neighborhood guys." T-bone says as they fires some missiles at a plane to keep it from crashing.

"It's not over yet buddy I've still gotta land that jumbo jet. Prepare for magnetic lock on." Razor says as lowers a magnet grabbing the plane.

"We've got them. I just hope I can hold them. Thrusters to max." T-bone says.

"Attention Captain we're gonna take you in. Looks like everything's ok." Razor says as they help the plane land before letting go.

"Yea but I wonder what caused that jet to plummet

"Who the heck is that?" Kira asks as she, Kira, and T-bone see a female kat going on about sabotaging air crafts and a giant machine in there air. The machine then makes Felina's helicopter spiral causing Kira and the guys to catch it and set it down.

"As you can see resist is futile from now on the skies belong to Turmoil." Turmoil says.

"Guess we're gonna have to take this black mailer in buds." T-bone says as he flies after Turmoil as she is in the flying machine avoiding attacks.

"Think Turmoil's impressed Razor?" T-bone asks.

"Don't take any bows yet T-bone we got company." Razor says as he points to the other fighter planes chasing them and firing at them.

"Let's party." T-bone says.

"T-bone. Kira. Engage anti glare visor." Razor says as he, Kira, and T-bone turn on their anti glare visors.

"Black bug missiles locked deploy." Razor says firing the missiles at the fighter planes making a couple loose control as the Turbokat gets caught in the beam from Turmoil's flying air craft.

"I cant take control. Gotta fight this beam. Razor we're locked in a tractor beam. Razor. Aww crud. He's out like a blown engine can't let Turmoil get all three of us." T-bone says as the fighter planes then back off and the Turbokat gets caught in a tractor beam pulling them towards the flying air craft as Kira and T-bone then notice Razor is out cold. T-bone then ejects Kira and Razor as he then gets knocked out himself.

"Where am I? T-bone? He must have had good reasons for launching Kira and me out of the Turbokat."Razor says as he an Kira put on oxygen masks.

"He did we we're being pulled in by a tracter beam. He launched us so we wouldn't get caught too." Kira says. Razor and Kira then fly to the air craft knocking out a guard as they land.

"Let's just hope we're not too late to save T-bone." Razor says as he and Kira begin looking for T-bone.

"Looks like we gave those girls the slip." Razor says as he and Kira sneak past a couple guards to be stopped by three more.

"Keep your hands up." A guard says.

"Yes mam whatever you say." Razor says as he and Kira avoid blasts from the guards firing at them as the two try to make a run for it until they stop seeing T-bone in a different uniform with a bunch of guards with him.

"You two made a big mistake coming here." T-bone says.

"Huh? What do you mean buddy? And what's with the outfit?" Razor asks.

"Yea what's going on?" Kira asks.

"It is the uniform of a flight commander and I'm not gonna let you two ruin the best opportunity of my life." T-bone says as the guards surround Kira and Razor.

"T-bone what's this all about?" Razor asks as Turmoil comes over.

"Your clever kats you can figure it out." Turmoil says.

"Take them to the nearest air lock." T-bone says as guards grab Kira and Razor and put shackles on Kira and Razor's wrists.

"Let us go!" Kira says as she and Razor struggle to get loose from the guards as they hold Kira and Razor next to the air lock as T-bone comes over.

"Step aside." T-bone says as the guards let go of Kira and Razor.

"T-bone what are you doing!?" Razor asks.

"Keeping the three of us alive long enough to get the drop on this crazy she kat. Consider our partnership dissolved." T-bone says as he unlocks the shackles on Kira and Razor without Turmoil or the guards seeing as he then kicks Kira and Razor off the air craft. Razor and Kira then get out of the shackles firing grappling hooks at the air craft lifting themselves back on board knocking two guards back into Turmoil.

"Hey what took you." T-bone says.

"Did you have to kick us so hard?" Razor asks.

"Get them!" Turmoil says as more guards come into the room firing at Kira, T-bone, and Razor as they then attempt to run. The trio then reach the Turbokat and hop inside and take off flying as fighter planes come after them.

"Good thing you left before you had to meet your future outlaw in-laws." Razor says.

"Haha very funny." T-bone says.

"I think the crew is a little upset that you didn't say good bye T-bone." Razor says.

"I'll leave the good byes to you buddy." T-bone says.

"Bersombrage missiles away. T-bone if that beam hits us we're goners." Razor says firing missiles at the fighter planes cutting the wings making them plummet as T-bone then avoids the yellow beam from the air craft.

"Don't worry I left my ex girlfriend a little good bye gift." T-bone says as he presses a button on a device making the yellow beam explode.

"Turmoil's really gonna be mad at you now." Razor says.

"And you don't know the half of it pal. I just showered her with gifts." T-bone says as he presses the button again making different explosions on the flying craft. Turmoil then comes out of the flying craft in a smaller flying craft as the bigger on goes plummeting down into the water below as T-bone then catches the flying craft Turmoil is in dropping her off at prison.


	14. Broken

The next morning Alexis goes for a walk with Jake.

"So why is it you have been sneaking off at night lately after Chance and I are asleep?" Jake asks. Alexis stops.

"How did you know I was sneaking off?" Alexis asks.

"Because I followed you to the forest last time you snuck off." Jake says.

"Jake I can explain." Alexis says.

"Are you seeing somebody behind my back?" Jake asks angry.

"No." Alexis says.

"Then why have you been sneaking off then?" Jake asks angry.

"Because I've been out training by myself and out hunting! If your going to accuse me of doing stuff like that Jake Clawson then we're threw! I thought you knew me better then that but I see I was wrong." Alexis says snapping at Jake and walking back to the house ignoring Jake. Once at the house Chance sees Alexis looking ready to cry but also ready to hit something.

"Hey whats the-" Chance gets cut off by Alexis.

"I don't want to talk about it." Alexis says going into her room. Alexis sits against the door so she can hear Jake and Chance talking.

"Sheesh what's the matter with her?" Chance asks.

"Put it to you this way buddy I just made the biggest mistake I could have ever made." Jake says sadly.


	15. The Deadly Pyramid

"Why do you think Professor Hackle asked us to drop by his lab Razor?" T-bone asks as the trio rides one of their hand made vehicles over to Professor Hackle's lab.

"You've got me but it looks like Doc already knows were here." Razor says as garage door opens and the trio go inside to meet the Professor.

"Swat Kats your right on time." Professor Hackle says a Kira and the guys go over to Professor Hackle.

"What's the trouble Doc?" Razor asks.

"Metallikats get loose again." T-bone asks.

"Was something stolen?" Kira asks.

"No no no please come inside. Looks like a storms brewing you kats might have a soggy ride back." Professor Hackle says as he notices some clouds.

"Four months I have been working on a way to say thank you for all the trouble my metallikats have put you through. Swat Kats meet cybertron." Professor Hackle says revealing a robot.

"Wow." Razor says.

"What the?" T-bone asks.

"It's one of a kind robot prototype." Professor Hackle says.

"Cool." Razor says as the robot shakes hands with him.

"What the-ow!" T-bone says the robot rolls onto his foot.

"Careful. It may have a few minor glitches. But one day I envision thousands of cybertrons helping kat kind the way this one will help you." Professor Hackle says.

"Negative we have enough gadgets already. Right Razor?" T-bone asks as Kira and Razor examine the robot.

"Well I uh-look out!" Razor says as the ground starts to shake and a locker is about to fall on top of the group but the robot catches it and pushes it back into its place.

"Radical reflexes." Razor says.

"Wonder what the joke was maybe we should check it out you two." T-bone says.

"The cybertron will go with you. He's my little gift to you." Professor Hackle says.

"No way." T-bone says.

"Gee I don't know T-bone we could put this baby through its paces you know see what it can do." Razor says.

"I agree with Razor maybe we should give it a chance." Kira says.

"Maybe some other time. We'll be seeing you Doc." T-bone says as he drags Kira and Razor to their vehicle.

"Wait the cybertron's design to help you." Professor Hackle says.

"Sorry only three can fit on this bike." T-bone says as they head out the door.

"Gee T-bone I hope we didn't hurt Professor Hackle's feelings." Razor says.

"Quiet Razor I'm picking up an enforcer dispatch." T-bone says as he listens to where the location of something going on in the east as the three then notice a red vortex in the sky in the east.

"Who for a second there that look like one of the Past Master's time portals. Maybe we better get the Turbokat and check it out." Razor says and then notices the cybertron is right behind them and then tries to loose it. The trio then head over to the location in the east in the Turbokat to see to giant mummies.

"I guess you were right buddy only the Past Master could of coughed up that mega pyramid." T-bone says.

"Not to mention those mongo mummies from ragsville. Let's unwrap them. We're locked. Bingo!" Razor says as he fires missiles at the two mummies taking them down as for more mummies appear firing at the Turbokat hitting it.

"Crud those dust bags must of hit the stabilizer cables." T-bone says as the Turbokat starts heading for the mountains.

"Come on buddy we gotta bail." Razor says.

"Wait she's responding. I knew the old Turbokat wouldn't let me down." T-bone says as he gains control of the Turbokat again.

"Old Turbokat guess it was our new pal Cybertron." Razor says seeing they have a stowaway messing with the wires in the Turbokat.

"What! I thought I told that tin can to stay back at the hanger." T-bone says.

"That tin can just saved our tails buddy." Razor says.

"Maybe. Hey there's Doctor Sinian." T-bone says spotting Doctor Sinian and one of her helpers as they lower Cybertron down for them to grab onto so they can get them to a safe spot.

"We better get her out of here before those mummies come back." Razor says as T-bone spots six mummies heading for Megakat City.

"Don't look now buddy but those mummies are heading for Megakat City and I don't think they're planning on turning themselves into the museum." T-bone says as a tour bus goes off the road seeing the mummies and two of the mummies go after the people in the bus.

"Gotta act fast. Batter missile locked." Razor says as he launches a missile at the mummies as the mummies then fire at it destroying it as enforcer helicopters arrive and start firing at the mummies.

"Lets give these mummies a cement sarcophagus. Bingo!" Razor says as he fires both mummies with cement covering them both.

"Back off Swat Kats the enforcers can handle it from here." An enforcer says.

"Fine. Come on you two lets get Doctor Sinian back to the museum." Razor says.

"And then we'll bag the rest of these bandage heads." T-bone says as they head for the museum.

"Swat Kats come in." Callie says as she comes in on the communicator.

"Yes Mrs. Briggs. We're aware of the problem but we've got to drop off Doctor Sinian at the history museum." Razor says.

"Doctor Sinian?" Callie asks.

"Rodger. We picked her up at the kattovechu ruins." Razor says.

"So that's where these mummies came from. I'll meet you at the museum." Callie says. The group then drop off Doctor Sinian and her helper on Cybertron.

"You should be safe here Doctor Sinian." Razor says

"No one will be safe until the mummies are at rest again and that wont happen unless your destroy the jewel of endless power." Doctor Sinian says as Callie comes over.

"Don't tell me that demented little troll Past Master has it." Callie says.

"Don't worry Mrs. Briggs we'll take care of it and him." T-bone says as an enforcer comes on the communicator.

"Attention all enforcer units the mummies are attacking City Hall." An enforcer says.

"But first we better save Mayor Manks." Raor says as T-bone raises the hooks so Cybertron can't get back on board.

"Not this time Cybertron." T-bone says receiving a sad look on the robot.

"Now you protect everybody here until we get back." Razor says as the robot then does at it is told. The group then arrive at City Hall grabbing one mummy getting it away from the building.

"Yes one mummy mega radical. T-bone!" Razor yells as the mummy then tries getting into the Turbokat.

"Drop him!" T-bone yells as Razor tries dropping the mummy but it hangs onto the hook.

"Too late he's gonna rip us to shreds!" Razor says.

"We'll just have to scrape him off." T-bone says as he manages to knock the mummy off.

"He's off." Kira says.

"Gotta bring the her down." T-bone sys as he lands the Turbokat.

"Um guys he's still moving." Kira says seeing the mummy they knocked off moving.

"What the that thing is still moving." T-bone says.

"No something's happened." Razor says as the red crystal on the mummy starts cracking and the mummy turns into a purple goo.

"Look out!" T-bone says as two mummies appear and the group dodge an attack from them as one of the mummies throws cybertron at a wall.

"Aim for the eye shields." Razor says as the trio aim for the eye shields destroying the two mummies. Kira, Razor, and T-bone then run over to cybertron who is badly damaged.

"He saved us again T-bone." Razor says.

"Yeah. Is Mrs. Briggs over?" T-bone asks receiving a sad beep from the robot.

"The mummy's got Callie!" T-bone says as cybertron tries getting up.

"Easy. You done all you can." Razor says.

"Rodger that. Put her there." T-bone says as he shakes hands with the robot. Kira and the guys then get on one of there homemade bikes as Razor then alerts the enforcers where to shoot the mummies at to destroy them on the communicator as the group then head to the pyramid to get Callie.

"Looks like the Past Masters expecting us." T-bone says as the entrance into the pyramid opens.

"Then lets not disappoint him bud." Razor says.

"Radical." T-bone says as they go into the pyramid and soon run into one of the traps.

"I see the rock we better roll." Razor says as they get away from the trap avoiding other traps while having to get off their bike to avoid one.

"We are having a bad vehicle day buddy." Razor says.

"It's not gonna end until we find Callie and the Past Master come on." T-bone says as they fall into a room with two mummies. The group then crack the eye shields on the mummies but it does nothing.

"Razor there not disintegrating." T-bone says.

"Not enough light in here." Razor says as he uses a light to destroy the two mummies. The three then soon find Past Master wearing a crown and Callie tied to a column.

"Swat Kats!" Callie says.

"Funs over Past Master." T-bone says as they start running towards Past Master.

"I don't think so. Meet kattovechu himself!" Past Master says as his crown fires at the floor making a giant kat creature come out of the floor grabbing T-bone.

"T-bone!" Razor says as he an Kira try to help T-bone but get sent flying across the room. As Kira and Razor get up Past Master closes them in a room.

"Now my dear Callista do you want to get married in the future or the past?" Past Master asks.

"Wait let the Swat Kats go and I will marry you." Callie says.

"Tender offer but your in no condition to bargain." Past Master says. Kira and Razor then break through the door to the room and then Razor kicks Past Master's crown off. Razor then throws Past Master at a column making the column fall on the crown destroying it and destroying the creature holding T-bone.

"We gotta get out of here this whole place is coming down." Razor says as he frees Callie and the group run getting out of the pyramid safely as it comes down.

"Would you have really married that little creep just to save us?" T-bone asks.

"Well lets just saw I'm awfully glad I didn't have to make good on my offer." Callie says. Kira, T-bone, and Razor then take cybertron back to Professor Hackle asking him to rebuild cybertron.

"I'm afraid it will take years to rebuild the cybertron." Professor Hackle says.

"Take your time Doc he's worth it." Razor says.

"Yea when it comes to preservative protecting this is one radical robot." T-bone says.

"Well I have been working on another prototype I'd be happy to let you have him in the mean time." Professor Hackle says revealing a giant robot version of cybertron.

"Uh no thanks Doc." Razor says.

"Yea we'll wait." T-bone says as he, Kira, and Razor take off running.


	16. Caverns of Horror

As Alexis is drawing in her sketch book she watches Jake and Chance breaking bricks as she shakes her head at them.

"Hey Alex why don't you come over and join us you cant train by yourself all the time." Jake says.

"No thank you I'm perfectly happy where I am." Alexis says.

"Oh come on Alex are you still mad at me?" Jake asks.

"Yep." Alexis says as she watches the tv as she sees Angora showing footage of an under ground cave.

"As I speak lieutenant Felina Feral and her enforcer crew are searching these tunnels for clues. Clues to the mystery of missing miners." Angora says as she then screams as she drops the camera and her hard hat.

"Lets hit it." Jake and Chance say together as the trio then get ready and head over to the mines. Once there the group fire hooks into a mine shaft grabbing a falling mine lift with people in it before setting it down safely.

"I need that shaft open now." Felina says.

"It'll take weeks for a team to dig that shaft out." A man says.

"Maybe we can help." T-bone says as he lands the Turbokat.

"Yeah. Be right down. We'll be able to tunnel a little faster in the Turbomole." Razor says as he, Kira, and T-bone come out in a Turbomole as enforcer Feral then arrives.

"Looks like the gangs all here." T-bone says.

"Lets go buddy times wasting." Razor says as they head over to the shaft getting ready to tunnel in as Feral yells no as Felina runs over and climbs in with Kira and the guys.

"Didn't I just hear your uncle tell you no?" T-bone asks as Felina sits next to Kira.

"I don't take no for an answer." Felina says.

"Then you'd better buckle up lieutenant we're going down." Razor says as Felina buckles her seat belt and they start drilling down.

"I been waiting to test this baby out for ages." T-bone says.

"Glad your enjoying this." Kira says.

"Aww whats the matter Kira don't like being in closed spaces." Razor says receiving a low growl from Kira.

"No I don't like being in places we're there's little room to fight in thank you very much." Kira says.

"Hows it handle?" Razor asks.

"Well you need to work on the shock absorbers buddy." T-bone says.

"You mean you've never tried this thing before?" Felina asks.

"Not on a real mission but this is what it was designed for." Razor says.

"Well it was either the Turbomole or wait around for two weeks." T-bone says.

"Hold it this is where Angora disappeared." Felina says as they reach there destination.

"Rodger shutting down megadrill. Razor she's not responding I can't stop." T-bone says. as the Turbomole keeps drilling.

"Crud all that jolting must have loosened the wires." Razor says as he manages to fix the wires as they stop in a cave.

"And that jolt must have loosed my kidneys." T-bone says.

"Good thing you remembered to put seat belts in this gopher go cart." Felina says.

"Wow. Guess we landed in agrasite central." T-bone says as Razor checks to see how far they are below the surface.

"We're eight miles below the surface. Deeper than any kats gone before." Razor says as Felina then spots something with her binoculars.

"I'm afraid not look." Felina says as she hands her binoculars to T-bone.

"Helmets ." T-bon says.

"From the missing miners. Whatever dragged them down here probably did the same to Angora." Felina says.

"Let's check it out. This doesn't look good buddy." T-bone says as they head over to the helmets and he finds a torn up shirt. As Felina picks up a drill something comes out of the wall grabbing her and pulling her though a hole in the cave to where it is.

"Lieutenant!" Kira, Razor, and T-bone say together as they go after Felina and find she is being held by some kind of scorpion creature. The group then attack the creature soon getting it to let go of Felina as they run over to her helping her up as two more scorpion creatures come running and the one they attacked soon getting up. The group then jump back through the hole and into the Turbomole. The group then take off in the Turbomole with the creatures right behind them.

"Don't look now buddy but there's a big bug brigade behind us." Razor says.

"Yeah and I got a crazy idea that just might get them off our backs." T-bone says as he slows down.

"Why are we slowing down?" Felina asks.

"I told ya its a crazy idea. Rock and roll." T-bone says as he knocks down a column making it crash down onto the creatures stopping them.

"Nice pal. Those megascorpions are experiencing a mega headache." Razor says.

"Now we know what grabbed the miners and Angora. But she'd need more than nine lives to stand a chance against those things." Felina says as the scanner picks something up.

"T-bone katscranner picking up something. That way it's gotta be An." Razor says.

"How do you know it's not one of those bugs or a rat." Felina says.

"The bugs are cold blooded the katscanner only picks up warm blooded creatures and a rat would be too small too show up as a blip." Razor says as they then get stuck in a sand pit.

"Nice going pal your scanner led us right to a quick sand pit." T-bone says,

"Engage mega thrusters." Razor says as he engages the thrusters but they remain stuck.

"Got anymore ideas?" T-bone asks.

"Activating megawinch missile." Razor says as he fires a winch hooking onto the wall pulling them out of the pit as they get on there way again.

"I think I know what turned those tiny rock scorpions into mutated monsters. This stuff isn't quick sand its a pool of toxic waste" Felina says she points to some toxic waste.

"Don't tell me Megakat ellergicals has been doing some illegal under ground dumping." Razor says.

"Yea. Conklin runs a clean underground operation alright. When I get back up top I'm gonna bust his tail!" Felina says.

"Signals getting stronger T-bone." Razor says.

"Yeah I can hardly wait to see what's at the end of this tunnel." T-bone says as they stop at a rock bridge over lava.

"T-bone this bridge will never hold the Turbomole." Razor says.

"Better stay here lieutenant." T-bone says as he, Kira, and Razor get out of the Turbomole.

"I don't take no for an answer remember." Felina says as she follows Kira and the guys onto the bridge.

"Now that you mention it yeah." T-bone says as the bridge then breaks underneath them sending them all falling.

"Activate jet packs." Razor says as they activate there jets packs as T-bone grabs Felina.

"Guys we got company." Kira says as they start trying to fight off scorpion creatures as they then land to safety.

"Now which way?" Felina asks.

"The mini scanner says down there." Razor says as everybody follows him.

"Just around that corner." Razor says.

"Right ready to grab her and get our tails out of here." T-bone says.

"Let's do it. What the?" Felina asks as they then see a bunch of sleeping bats.

"Nice going Razor we almost got ourselves shredded to rescue a bunch of sleeping bats." T-bone says as the bats wake up.

"The scanner didn't make a mistake they were big warm blooded object unfortunately not Angora." Razor says as they then hear a scream.

"But that is." Felina says.

"I can find this one on my own." T-bone says as they run to where they heard the scream and see trying to fight off a scorpion creature and activate there jet packs and grab her before the creature can.

"T-bone get these two back to the Turbomole. Kira and I'll cover your tails." Razor says as he prepares his weapon and Kira shifts to wolf form.

"We'll cover your tails." Felina says.

"Lieutenant-" Razor then gets cut off by Felina.

"I'm not taking no for answer." Felina says.

"You are one stubborn she kat." T-bone says as he leaves with Angora as Kira, Felina, and Razor try to hold off a scorpion creature.

"A bazooka smoke arrow should give us some cover. Run." Razor says as he misses and the creature tries to attack Kira and Felina but Razor knocks the two out of the way as he then fires at the wall knocking some rocks onto the creature giving him, Kira, and Felina time to get running and make it back to the Turbomole with the others as they get going in it. As the group get going a scorpion creature grabs onto the Turbomole pulling it back.

"Razor that creature he's got us." T-bone says as the creature then throws the Turbomole at the wall.

"Mega laser isn't stopping that thing." T-bone says.

"This is our last chance." Razor says as he fires the laser at the ground making the creature fall off a cliff.

"Nice work pal. Think you can find a way out of here." T-bone says.

"The on board system computer should be able to get us top side. If its still operational. Bingo." Razor says as the machine is working.

"Just don't lead us to a bunch of bats buddy." T-bone says as they get going and soon arrive on the surface.

"Felina." Feral says as he comes over followed by Angora's camera man.

"Anny its a miracle." Angora's camera man says.

"No its the Swat Kats. Give me a hand out of here. Now get your camera have I got a story for you." Angora says as her camera man helps her out of the Turbomole.

"Any other survivors?" A miner asks.

"I'm afraid not and you can blame your boss Tiger Conklin. He's been illegally dumping toxic wastes under ground." Felina says pointing to the boss of the workers.

"Nonsense. All our waste is taken out of the city for proper disposal." Conklin says.

"What about these?" Angora asks pointing to some oil containers.

"Oh that's just oil for our drills." Conklin says.

"Really then explain this." Angora says as she removes a label on the container say toxic waste.

"Your under arrest Conklin." Felina says as a scorpion creature emerges from the ground.

"I thought we toasted that termite." T-bone says.

"Look out!" Razor says as he, Kira, and T-bone get out of the Turbomole as the creature attacks it and throws it into one of the cranes.

"Time to give this toxic shocker a taste of the Turbokat." T-bone says as he, Kira, and Razor jump into the Turbokat.

"If he doesn't get a taste of us first." Razor says as T-bone flies the Turbokat into the scorpion creature knocking it down as it then jumps onto the Turbokat.

"Razor he's gonna tear us apart." T-bone says as the creature then breaks the glass above Kira and Razor.

"Go to speed of heat now!" Razor says as T-bone then does what Razor told him as they soon then destroy the creature making it explode.

"I kind of figured that toxic crud was flammable guess it was kind of explosive too." Razor says.

"Rodger that buddy." T-bone says.


	17. Apology

The next day Jake takes advantage of Jake being gone for the morning and goes into Alexis's room and locks the door.

"Jake what are you doing?" Alexis asks seeing Jake lock her door.

"I want to apologize for what I said." Jake says.

"Forget it I don't want to hear it." Alexis says.

"Alexis I'm not letting you out of this room until you let me apologize even if you don't want to forgive me at least listen." Jake says.

"Fine." Alexis says.

"Listen Alexis I'm truly sorry for what I said and for snapping at that you like that. Look you don't have to forgive me but can we at least be on friendly terms? I just want you back in my life even if it's only as friends. Please I'm truly sorry I hope you can forgive me." Jake says as he then feels someone hug him and sees its Alexis.

"Your forgiven I just want you back too." Alexis says.

"Does this mean we're together again?" Jake asks. Alexis then gently kisses Jake.

"Does that answer your question?" Alexis asks.

"Oh heck yea." Jake says smiling.


	18. Alone with Jake

The next morning Jake decides to go and wait for Alexis to wake up.

"What are you doing up?" Alexis asks as she wakes up and stretches and sees Jake in her doorway.

"Waiting for you to get up. Chance is gone today cause he had some things he needed to do so we pretty much got the entire place to ourselves today until sometime tonight." Jake says.

"At least we can get some peace and quiet today. Anyways were you waiting for me to get up so we can get some breakfast or was it something else?" Alexis asks.

"Breakfast." Jake says.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Jake says. Alexis nods and follows Jake to the kitchen. While Jake is getting the cereal and milk while Alexis gets some spoons and bowls. Soon after getting his breakfast and sitting down Jake looks at Alexis while she is eating and watches her wolf down her food.

"You know you should slow down some when your eating. Besides it's not like anyone is going to try and take your food." Jake says as he takes a bite of his food.

"Sorry." Alexis says as she stops eating for a moment to talk.

"I'm just used to eating as quick as possible because the rules out in the forest were pretty much either eat or starve and another one of the rules was either eat or be eaten. So again sorry." Alexis says a bit embarrassed blushing a bit.

"You don't have to worry about anyone taking your food away from you here." Jake says.

"My sweet little snowflake. I'll protect you." Jake says a bit teasingly knowing she does not like being called snowflake as he gets done eating along with Alexis.

"Call me snowflake again and your gonna end up pinned to the ground or the wall until Chance gets back here tonight. And for your information knot head I don't need protection I can handle myself." Alexis says a bit threateningly and bit aggravated as she gets up done eating she takes Jake's bowl and walks over to the sink with her bowl and Jake's bowl and puts the bowls in the sink.

"Aww your so cute when you try to threaten me." Jake says teasing Alexis giving her a dreamy glance. Alexis rolls her eyes and starts walking. Jake then starts to walk closely beside Alexis and puts a hand on her arm catching Alexis's attention.

"You know Jake. Your really pushing your luck right now casanova." Alexis says a bit annoyed brushing Jake's hand off of her. Jake smirks slightly.

"You should really have your eyes on someone else other than me. I'm not someone you want to try dating or anything. You'll be safer that way. I'll just put you in danger. Besides you don't know me." Alexis say trying to walk off. Jake then shoves Alexis against a wall and pins her wrists above her head to where she can't move her hands and arms to push him away. Alexis blushes at the position she is in.

"Maybe I like that about you. Your not like other girls. Yes I don't know everything about you but I know enough to know that your a good person and that you would do anything for your friends. Besides that's what drew me to you. I don't ever want to see you get hurt." Jake says. Alexis blushes at how close their faces are and how he has his body pressed up against hers so she can't move on him.

"Let me go already casanova." Alexis says as she struggles slightly to get out of Jake's grip.

"Not a chance Lexi. As long as I got you in this position you have no choice but to stay put until I let you go." Jake says in a slightly seductive tone causing Alexis to growl annoyed.

"Touche. Now can you please let me go?" Alexis asks a bit annoyed.

"Alright Alex I'll let you go. Come with me to my room." Jake says as he lets Alexis go but keeps his right hand around Alexis's left wrist.

"That's ok Jake I thin-" Alexis says as she tries to walk off but stops talking feeling something around her right wrist pull her back and looks to see Jake's hand around her wrist.

"I don't recall giving you a choice Alex." Jake says commandingly. Alexis rolls her eyes and sighs but nods knowing Jake is stubborn and persistent when he wants to be. Alexis then follows Jake to his room. Once getting in the room Jake locks the door so if Chance comes back early he can't come in on he and Alexis.

"So what is it exa-" Alexis gets cut off by a pair of lips smashing onto hers. Alexis looks to see Jake's lips on hers and Jake's eyes are closed. Jake then pushes Alexis against a wall and takes her hands and pins them above her head never once leaving her lips. Jake then pulls away leaving Alexis with wide eyes, surprise, and blushing madly.

"That answer your question?" Jake asks. Alexis nods slightly. Jake smirks as he lets Alexis go.

"We got free time for the day lets unwind together." Jake says.

"When?" Alexis asks.

"Now." Jake says.

"Jake maybe this isn't-oof." Alexis gets cut off by Jake pinning her to the ground.

"When I say now I mean now." Jake says pinning Alexis's arms above her head while removing his belt, pants, and boxers. Jake smiles at the she kat she has pinned down.

"Jake what are you doing?" Alexis asks as Jake removes her shirt and pants. Alexis blushes slightly. Jake then kissed Alexis. Jake's lips moved against Alexis's lips, skillfully soon slipping his tongue past her lips.

"Wow his kiss is demanding, hungry, forceful, and almost needy. This is side of Jake I've never seen before rough, desperate, and dominant." Alexis thinks to herself as Jake then places one of his hands behind Alexis's head holding it in place as he pulls away and moves to Alexis's left ear.

"Sweet little Angel." Jake whispers into Alexis's ear before trailing his lips down Alexis's neck sucking, licking, and kissing her neck making her moan. Jake then stops at a certain spot on Alexis's neck and then starts biting gently and sucking hard on that spot. Alexis bites her bottom lip holding back a moan. Jake then sees this and growls before biting a little harder hoping to make a bruise spot making Alexis gasp and moan. Jake soon gets bored of Alexis's neck and then moves his hands to behind Alexis and unclips her bra and removes it from her before dropping it in the floor. Alexis then quickly uses Jake letting go of her to unclip her bra to cover herself up and blushes madly. Jake smiles and then takes Alexis wrists and moves her arms and pins them to her side to where she can't cover herself.

"Don't hide yourself from me you are beautiful and you always will be." Jake says. Jake then takes off his shirt and tosses it into the floor. Alexis stares at Jake muscles a little bit before blushing again slightly. Jake chuckles at Alexis.

"You look so cute when your blushing." Jake says.

"S-sh-shut up." Alexis says looking away in a hurry. Jake chuckles again before taking a peek into his mouth and began to suck while one of his free hand kneeded and pinched the other one. Jake then uses his other free hand to remove Alexis pants. Jake then gently picks Alexis up and puts heron his bed and then removes his shirt and uses his shirt to tie Alexis's wrists around the bed frame. Jake looks at Alexis smiling at her helpless position making Alexis blush and Jake to smile more. Jake then moves his hands to Alexis's folds and gently folds. Alexis moans at Jake's touch. Jake then sticks a finger in Alexis's without warning. Alexis whimpers slightly as she feels Jake add two more fingers and starts pumping slowly in and out of Alexis.

"More contact Jake please." Alexis begs.

"If you insist my dear." Jake says as he soon removes his hand and moves his head in it's place and starts licking and darting his tongue in Alexis at a fast pace before stopping and untying Alexis's wrists.

"I'm gonna do the second best place and save the best for last." Jake says before ramming into Alexis making her cry out in pain for a few seconds before nodding for Jake to move. After a few good hard thrusts Jake removes himself from Alexis.

"Lay back down on your back." Jake says. Alexis nods and does as she is told knowing what Jake is doing.

"Your mine now." Jake says placing his member at Alexis's entrance. Alexis nods letting him know its ok. Jake then slowly enters Alexis causing her to scream from pain. Jake then kisses Alexis as he enters her the rest of the way. Alexis nods for Jake to move. After a few good hard and rough thrusts Jake finally cums in Alexis and she comes as well with both screaming each others names. After pulling himself out of Alexis Jake and Alexis curl up together in his bed and go to sleep in each others embrace.

 ***Time skip***

After sleeping for a couple of hours Alexis wakes up to a still sleeping Jake. Alexis smiles as she quietly gets out of the bed and picks up her and Jake's clothes and puts them in a pile so that after Alexis showers she can wash them. Just as Alexis starts getting a towel and gets the water running she feels a pair of arms snake their way around Alexis's stomach. Alexis turns to see Jake.

"I thought you were asleep." Alexis says.

"I was but I noticed you weren't beside me and woke up." Jake says.

"Well since your awake we should shower before Chance gets back." Alexis says.

"Let's shower together that way it's quicker." Jake says. Alexis nods.

 ***Time skip***

After a quick shower and getting dressed in some clean clothes Alexis and Jake start cleaning up.

"I got the clothes Jake you take care of the sheets." Alexis says putting the clothes in a basket and picking the basket up. Jake nods as he gets the dirty sheets and puts them in the basket and Jake and Alexis put the clothes and sheets in the wash before going into the living room and cuddling on the couch in front of the tv and wait for Chance to get back.


End file.
